The Black Hunter
by Nikida-san
Summary: Nina Jenkins has lives in one of the worlds most crime ridden cities but under a differnt name. The Black Hunter. She works under her father the Calculator. When she and Robin run in to eachother for the first they don't they don't think much of it until they start to run into eachother more. Sorry not that great at Summmary's.
1. Nina Jenkins

Gotham City one of the world's most crime ridden cities and the one that I call my home. I've lived here my whole life and I don't think that I could see myself living anywhere else. My name is Nina Jenkins, and as much as you may not want to believe it my father is the one and only Noah Kuttler also known as The Calculator. Mom and dad got divorced years ago but he has custody of me so I'm at his place most of the time. Oh and have I mentioned that I work for my father The Calculator and I'm known as the Black Hunter.

Gotham Academy here I come for another year of bullies and just outright mean people. I thought as my mother pulled up in front of the school and kissed my forehead. "Good luck baby I have you a wonderful time." She said as I got out of the car. I grabbed my backpack and walked in the school looking for my class. "Hello are you lost?" I turned around to see a girl with red hair and freckles watching me.

"No but thanks for asking, I'm Nina Jenkins." I said smiling at the girl.

"I'm Megan Morse it's nice to meet you." She said smiling. I looked behind her and saw two guys just watching me.

"Hello guys do you need something?" I asked watching the both of them. "Oh sorry these are my friends, Conner Kent and Dick Grayson."

"It's nice to meet you guys I'm kind of happy I made some friends on my first day back at school." I said as the bell rang. We walked to class together and the day went by pretty well and I even managed to stay away from the bullies. I said goodbye to my friends and began on my way to my lonely house.

As I was walking I noticed that it was becoming strangely foggy and the air had a strange bitter taste to it. "Don't you know that little girls shouldn't be walking around all by themselves?" A voice said. I looked up and I could only make out the silhouette of tall man before blacking out.

I woke up in a cage with a bunch of other confused people who were trying their hardest to get out of the cage. "You can't do this to us we have rights." A man yelled waving around a small booklet. "Oh hush up will you all of you are so annoying." The man said typing away on his very advanced computer.

"Do you guys ever know when to quit?" A voice said.

The man that was typing away was knocked out of his chair and Robin the Boy Wonder stood in front of the cage and told us to stand back. Everyone did what he said and he blew the cage open setting everyone free. My father had something to do with this I know it for a fact. I said to myself. I sneaked away from the group and walked down the hall hoping not to be caught by anyone unnecessary.

"I really don't think what you're doing is very smart." I turned around to see the boy wonder grinning widely. "I was looking for the bathroom." I said hoping he didn't catch my lie. "Oh, it's down the hall to your right." He said smiling at me. "Hello, little lady where do you think you're going?"

We both turned around to see the Scarecrow and a bunch of goons smirking. "This is not good." Robin said grabbing me and running the opposite way. "Hold on tight alright." Robin said pulling me on his back. I held on to him and we flew through the building with him tossing a couple of bombs here and there and we went out of the window. Batman was waiting outside and he put me down. "That wasn't a very smart move Robin; you could have gotten her killed." Batman said to Robin.

"Can I go home now?" I asked looking at the both of them. They both looked at me and watched the both of them back. I heard a car drive up to the three of us and then a car horn was honked. I turned around to see dad waving at me.

"If it isn't Batman and the Boy Wonder, might I ask you what you're doing with my daughter?" Dad said pushing me towards the car.

"I did not see that coming." Robin said looking at me.

"Noah what are you doing out of jail?" Batman said frowning at him.

"It's good to marry a very rich woman that I know cares for me very much." He said. I shrugged and began to walk home knowing that he was probably going to get himself locked back in jail.

"Hey you know your house in on the other side of town right?" Robin said walking beside me. "No my mother's house is on the other side of the house and how do you know where I live?" I asked as it started to rain.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked looking to see that he wasn't there. I heard a laugh echo through the city and smirked. I kept on walking until I made it to the house and thankfully dad was still messing with Batman so he wasn't there. I had to the house to me myself, and I, and I was going to enjoy it.


	2. The Package

The next day school went by pretty quickly and I didn't see any of my friends that day and it made me a little sad. School ended and got a phone call from dad aka the Calculator. "What do you need dad?" I asked walking to the pier. "I need you to go to the Happy Harbor; there will be a backpack waiting for you there it's from the Queen Bee. Make sure you get it to The Light's hideout." He said hanging up the phone. "Here we go." I said quickly changing into my outfit and headed out to the Happy Harbor.

* * *

"Do you think we are going to be getting any missions anytime soon?" I asked lying down on the couch at the Cave. "I hope so I'm getting so bored and I need to stretch my legs I feel like I'm getting a bit slow." Wally said running around while eating a granola bar. "Batman to the Cave I have an easy job for you guys. There's a package that's supposed to be dropped off at the Happy Harbor from the Queen Bee. It's going to the Light's Headquarters and I want you all to retrieve the package and bring it to the Watchtower so we can really see what's going on between the Light and Queen Bee." Batman buzzed out and we all looked around at each other. "Sounds way to easy and I like it." Wally said running out to the ship. "Robin everyone is getting ready to leave are you coming?" Aqualad asked. "Yeah I'm coming." I yelled running out behind them.

* * *

I made it to the Happy Harbor in no time and the first thing my eye cause was the Boy Wonder and a bunch of other hero's running onto the large cargo ship. "Of course I would get stuck having to take on more than one person. I snuck my way on to the ship and heard Robin's voice. "So what is it we are looking for?" He asked. "It's a small package small enough to fit in a backpack." Another voice said. "Someone's in here I can hear their footsteps." I pulled out a small marble and threw it to the other side of the ship. It blew up and they all came out and I went in and began searching up and down for the package which I found with ease. I turned around to see a fist coming towards me.

I jumped out of the way in time and looked over the people that where in the watching me.

"Oh it's just one girl we can take her."

"Hey, your Kid Flash right?" I asked putting the package in my backpack.

"You know it, who are you I don't think I've ever seen you around beautiful." Kid Flash said smirking at me.

"She's the Black Hunter she's trained to be able to take out all of us even you Superboy." Robin said pulling something out of his belt.

"I'm so happy you would go that much of an extent to actually remember me Robby." I said tossing a couple marbles on the ground.

* * *

"What was that supposed to do scare us?" Kid Flash said laughing.

"Actually it was." She said they began to explode and pink goo sprayed all over us. "I can't move." Miss Martian said trying to get out of the pink goo that had all of us. "Robin cut us out of this." Aqualad yelled as the Black Hunter escaped.

Superboy pulled himself out of the pink goo and followed after the Black Hunter. I finally got out and cut everyone loss and we followed after Superboy. "M'gann do you think we can get the ship it would be much easier to get to her?" Aqualad said. "Got it." M'gann said as the ship appeared. All of us got in and we took off after Superboy's trail,

"I hope she doesn't get away, Batman wants so badly to take put her in Jail but she's so stealthy and pretty messed up. She's been trained buy the best of the best." I said pulling out my tracker. "Superboy has stopped meaning he lost her or he's in a fight with her." I said as we parked the ship. "Superboy did you stop her?" Kid Flash yelled running up to Superboy. No she has Kryptonite" He said as Aqualad helped him up.

"Looks like its mission failure." Kid Flash said frowning. "Batman's not going to like this." I said looking down at my feet.

* * *

"Dad I'm home." I said tossing my things in my room and walked into the lab to see dad typing away with some project.

"Hello angel, how are you?" He said patting my head. "I'm a bored I got the package delivered but I had a little trouble trying to get it. The Justice League has some sort of Young Justice going on and I don't really like it." I said getting up.

"It's fine you have the Kryptonite with you you'll be fine baby." He said going back to doing whatever he was doing.

"I'm going out for a bit daddy I'll see you later." I said putting back on my outfit and running out of the house. I ran around for a bit and then I heard a woman screaming and a very loud laugh.

"Someone place help me!" The one yelled. I ran over to the screaming woman and easily took out the thug. "Thank you so much." She said running off.

"I didn't know you were capable of helping people." I looked up to see the Boy Wonder frowning down at me. "I do have a heart when it comes to innocent lives." I said jumping on the roof and hoping to get away from Robin.

"You do realize I have to take you in right?" He said following close behind me. I stopped moving and turned around to see him smirking at me.

"Look Robin, I have school tomorrow and I don't want to miss seeing my friends because you took me to stupid jail. It really wouldn't be fair to me." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"As convincing as that sounds I can't do that so just make it easy for me and let me take you in." He said walking towards me. I sat on the ground and crossed my arms like a child sitting in timeout.

"I'm not going anywhere so I'd advise you to just give up and leave." I said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little Boy Wonder himself. I haven't seen you in quiet sometime. You've gotten pretty a lot taller and more handsome." I smiled hearing my favorite partner.

"How are you Miss. Hunter?" The Joker asked rubbing my head.

"I'm going home I'm leaving this one for you." I said getting up and speeding away. His laugh made me chuckle as I heard much commotion coming from the both of them.


	3. Yellowstone

The next day at school I saw Dick who ran over to me the instant he saw me. "Hey Nina how are you?" He said smiling at me.

"I'm kind of tired but I'm great, what about yourself?" I asked as we walked into class. "Well I got sick the other day and I'm still trying to recover the best that I can." He said sitting beside me.

I smiled at him and the bell rang for another long day at Gotham Academy. After school I noticed Dick running into the alley behind the school and decided to take a little detour. I followed behind him for a good hour and then he stopped at a random phone booth and walked in. "I think I'm seeing things did he just disappear?" I asked myself looking closer.

My phone rang and looked down at it to see it was my father meaning he had yet another mission for me. "What's up dad?" I said frowning.

"Well this mission is kind of extensive and I'm sending some back up to help you out. You're going to be heading down to the Yellowstone National Park with Cheshire and couple of the Sportsman's goons. "There is an android that they are keeping from the League of Shadows and they want you all to bring it to them. Make me proud pumpkin." He said hanging up.

"Long time no see Hunter."

I turned around to see Cheshire watching me with the stupid mask on her face. "Hello Cheshire how are you?" I said pulling on my outfit as quick as possible. "I'm purrfect." She said as a helicopter dropped a rope for us.

* * *

"We're heading to Yellowstone National Park to take out a machine that the Light wants?" Wally asked.

"Yes and apparently they have Cheshire and the Black Hunter working together. So it's not going to be a very easy mission and don't be afraid to call us." B-man said.

"Yellowstone here we come." I said as we got into the Bio ship.

"Robin do you think we turn the Black Hunter into a nice gal?" Kid said smirking. "Why would you want to do that?" Artemis asked frowning at him.

"She's so hot I'm sure with a little persuasion we can get her on our side in no time." Kid said smiling with himself.

"I'm also sure with a little persuasion she can kick your behind." Artemis said rolling her eyes. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet but we made it there in no time. "Alright M'gann I want you to scan the perimeter and make sure Cheshire and the Black Hunter are nowhere in si…"

"I hear footsteps and two female voices." Superboy said cutting Aqualad off. Not long after his comment Cheshire and the Black Hunter walked out of the bushes.

"I have no clue why League wanted me to go with a little shrimp like you." Cheshire said.

"This is why I don't like you; you never give me chance when you know I'm an amazing fighter. You always try to underestimate me even though you know I'm a better fighter than you." The Black Hunter said frowning at her.

"Look the only reason I'm doing this is because the League of Shadows sees something in you that I that I obviously can't see and thinks you are very good for our cause and if it wasn't for them I would slit that pretty little neck of yours." Cheshire said holding a needle up to The Black Hunter's neck. She frowned and pushed her away and continued to walk.

"The League of Shadow's?" Aqualad asked mostly to himself.

* * *

Cheshire and I snuck into the building and I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched the whole time. "Cheshire I think someone is watching us." I whispered. She nodded and disappeared into the forest while I snuck inside.

"The Mini League is here and they have the little green girl flying around." Cheshire said walking up beside me."I'll take care of them you get the machine and make it quick." She said.

I nodded and walked into the room carefully I saw a large mechanical red man just standing in the corner. "And Bingo was his name-o." I walked up to the computer and hacked in to the system hoping to override and the androids systems and making it loyal to the League of Shadows. Oh yeah I am so good.

The container opened up releasing the android and making a lot of noise. "Did you get the android yet?" Cheshire asked running into the room. "Yes but it's not working it seems like it's not quite ready."

"Then this should be easy to get from you since all we have to do is take it." We both turned around to see the Boy Wonder.

"We still have unfinished business Black Hunter." Robin said smirking at me.

"Look Robin I'm not in the mood for this right now, so can we pick this up in Gotham when I don't want to kick Cheshire's ass?" I said frowning at him.

"As nice as that sounds I can't afford to do that so let's just get this over with now." He said throwing a bunch of his little weapons at me. Knowing him they were either blow up or they would cause a smoke screen. Half of them exploded and the others were just decoys. I was a foot coming towards my head and I quickly blocked the kick and pulled out my staff.

I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." I said to myself as he came at me again. I blocked everything he threw at me and looked for the perfect opening.

There was a 3 second period where he stops to think of what he's going to do. If I can get in really close then attack him while he's thinking of what to do I'll be able to take him out. "Here goes nothing." I said to myself. I ran up to Boy Wonder putting my staff away hoping he would get the message that I wanted a hand to hand combat fight. He smirked at me and came at me full force. Our fight continued on until one of his friends where knocked out which caused him to hesitate leaving him wide open for the attack. I took out my staff and sent an electric pulse through it shocking him and knocking him out.

I went back over to the android and finished processing the memory database and their newest target the Justice League. I heard the helicopter outside which meant that Cheshire was either defeated or she kicked everyone's butt.

"Hunter let's get going before they get back up." She yelled opening the door. I nodded and pushed the container with the android out and hooked it on the rope and watched them take it away.

"Nice work I didn't think you were that smart? Cheshire said. I could hear the smirk in her voice as said each word. "There are a lot of things that I'm sure you don't think about me and we are going to keep it that way.


	4. Date?

"Hey Nina how are you this fine morning?" Dick said smiling up at me.

"I'm alright just thinking about random things." I smiled back at him and noticed his cheeks turn a light red.

"So I was wondering if you're not doing anything today maybe we could hang out at the mall or something?" Did he just ask me out on date? I studied him for a couple seconds and his face got ten times redder.

"How old are you Dick?" I said as the school bell rang. "I'm 13 but I'm a lot more mature for my age you know that." He said running his sentence together. "Cool we shall hang out after school my friend and just if you're wondering I'm 13 as well." I left him in the hallway to take in what I said and boy did he take it in.

After school I changed out of my uniform and waiting on the bench in the front of the school for Dick to come out. "Hey I wasn't too sure if you were going to stay or not but I'm so whelmed you did." He said as the red tint on his cheeks appeared.

"If I didn't like you them I would have just left you but for some strange reason I think your pretty awesome plus you're a Mathlete Champion and I like my guys smart." I looked over at him and laughed.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't laugh but you look like a tomato." I said getting up. He walked up beside me and pouted. "So what are we going to be doing at mall, grab something to eat, walk around, watch a movie?" I asked.

"Well if we see a movie I'll be paying all my attention to the movie and not to you plus there's nothing good out. We could grab a bite to eat and then I could take you to this awesome ice cream parlor that not many people know about." Dick said grabbing my hand and pulling me all the way to the mall.

We spent about an hour just enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other better. I came to find out that the other people I met were just his friends and they were just visiting for the day.

"Oh I forgot let me take you the worlds yummiest ice cream parlor." He said jumping out of his seat. I followed his lead but my phone ringing slowed me down a bit. I took my phone out of my bag and unfortunately it was my father.

"Can you hold on a second it's my dad." Dick nodded and walked a couple steps in front of me. "Hello dad is there a problem because I'm busy right now." I said hoping he wasn't trying to get me to do anything that would ruin my date.

"I'm sorry baby doll but the League of Shadows needs you to go check out a building that they think the Injustice League's using to try and take them on. I'm sending you the coordinates now so get changed and do your magic." He hung up and I sighed turning around to see Dick waiting for me.

"I'm sorry but I have to go my dad needs me to help him out he locked himself in the basement for like the third time this week and he thinks there's an animal do there with him." I laughed nervously hoping he didn't catch my lie.

"It's alright my guardian need me as well, so I guess we're stuck in the same boat. We can always get a rain check and do this another time." He smiling kissed my hand and we both parted ways.

* * *

I made my way to the abandoned building and looked through the window making sure that no one was in. I went in through the window and my eyes caught a gaping hole in the ground that was glowing an eerie green color.

"Why do you always turn up on missions that I go on?" The Boy Wonder walked up beside me and looked down the hole.

"Well I kind of feel like your stocking me because you always turn up when I go out." I said as he pulled out a batarang. I knew it was ready to fight but I really wasn't in the mood to fight unless it was necessary. "Look tonight you're not the enemy unless you attack me and I don't want to fight you." He hesitated a bit but them put away in his utility belt.

"I'm guessing you're just here to check things out because your people don't know what's going on right?"

He pulled out what looked like a grappling gun and shot it downwards. I rope stuck to the ground and he held out his hand for me.

"Oh come on we're not enemies until this mission is over so let's go before I leave you." I took his hand and held on to him as he lowered us into the hole. We reached the bottom and I let him go and ran ahead when I head a couple guys talking. Robin ran up beside me and we peaked around to corner to see a bunch of creatures in pods.

"I'm definitely feeling the aster." Robin said. The men walked through a door and got up and walked up to one of the containers that read Pm.

"Promethium is very radioactive what's going here?" Robin pushed me out of the way as there was an explosion above our heads.

"Get them now!" A man yelled. Robin and I smiled at each other and we both pulled out our weapons and got ready to fight. A couple of the creatures in the pods broke out and rushed the both of us.

"Hunter duck." I did what I was told and the batarang exploded on impact temporarily blinding the creatures and sending cracks up the side of the hole.

"Oh no, the holes going to cave in we have to get out before we get stuck in here till kingdom come." I yelled getting up and pulling him back to the opening of the hole.

"Hold on tight." He grabbed me and shot his grappling gun up and pulled us back up the top as everything down below started to explode. We ran out of the building as it started to collapse and thankfully we made it out without any damage done. Well damage to ourselves.

"That was interesting." I nodded and we looked at each other for a long time before saying anything.

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up as he just watched me with the stupid grin plastered on him face. Oh man, this can't be happening I can't have a crush on Robin.

"You should feel really lucky because I'm acting like you weren't here." Robin smiled at me and pushed me away. "Leave before Batman gets here because he's not going to be as nice as I am." I nodded and took off back to the house hoping that I wouldn't meet any trouble on the way.

When I got the house all the lights were off meaning dad was out doing what he does best, getting into trouble that I would have to get him out of later. I walked into my room and sat on my bed thinking about everything that happened today, and boy was it one hell of a day.

Robin and Dick all in one day was way too much to handle. I feel asleep thinking about the both of them and how my psychiatrist was going to deal with this one.


	5. Barbara Gordon

I woke up the next morning not really feeling in the mood to do anything and I was fairly happy that it was Friday but what really bothered me were my new feelings toward Boy Wonder. I got up and did my daily routine and walked to school hoping to see Dick, knowing him he would clear my head out a bit.

"Good morning Nina and how are you beautiful?" I smiled at a grinning Dick who was slightly creeping me out. "Are you pranking me or something?" I looked around to see if there were any hidden cameras in the area.

"No I was wondering if you wanted to finish out date today." He said still grinning. "Sure as long as we go straight to the ice cream first." I said trying to remember the last time I had ice cream.

"Hey, Dick who's your friend?" I looked at Dick and then at the girl standing behind him. She was pretty but she looked like she was on edge. "Oh this is Nina Jenkins, Nina, Barbara Gordon she's an old friend."

"It's nice to meet you Barbara." I said smiling at her. She gave me a small smile and walked into the classroom. "Don't worry about her she doesn't like any girl I talk to." He said pulling out his phone and taking a picture of me.

"You know I would have smiled if you said cheese right?" He shrugged and took another on as the bell rang for class.

* * *

After school Dick was waiting outside for me on the bench with Barbara? "Hey guys what's up?"

"Well the last time I checked that sky was up." Dick said chuckling. Barbara frowned a bit and left without saying anything. "Let's go to this awesome Ice Cream Parlor before we get interrupted again." He said pulling me down the street.

We walked for about 10 minutes and ended up at a small plaza called Victoria Square. "Hey my mom used to work for the guy that owned Victoria Square but it didn't turn out to well." I followed Dick into the parlor.

"Hey Dick I haven't seen you for some time now how are you?" A balm man said as we walked in.

"I know I was gone all summer but do you think I could get a Sunday for two please?" The man looked over to me and I waved and smiled. "Before I get you anything you have to tell me who this lovely lady is." "This is Nina, Nina meet Joe." I shook his hand and he grabbed a giant ice cream Sunday from one of his other employee. "One Sunday for two, here and ready to be devourer." He said showing us to a booth.

Dick took on side and I sat on the other side and just watched the mountain of Ice cream that was in front of me.

"I don't even know where to start this is just so beautiful." I said picking up. Dick chuckled and moved so that he was on the same side as me and smiled at me. He picked up his spoon, filled it with ice cream and ate in one bite.

"And that is how you eat ice cream." I stuck my tongue out at him and he gave me a big grin. I followed him and ate some of the ice cream and before I knew it half of it was already gone. "What's in this ice cream it's like I've died and gone to ice cream heaven?" I said scooping another spoonful of this deliciousness.

"Hey guys I didn't know I would see you all here?" Dick and I looked up and saw Barbara sit down on the other side of the table. I looked over at Dick and he looked at Barbara who was just smiling at the two of us.

"Barbara what are you doing?" Dick asked pushing the almost empty glass out of the way.

"Well I was in the mood for ice cream and I walked in and saw the two of you so I decided to just hang with you guys." Translation: I was following you guys because I want Dick to myself.

"Well it's been fun but I think I have to go now so I'll see you to later." I said getting.

"Wait let me walk you home?" Dick said getting up behind me.

"Don't worry I'll be fine you just have fun." I smiled and pushed him back down then walked out of the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"You should have seen her she just sat down knowing we were on a date and acted like we were the best of friends. I mean I'm not sure how long she's know Dick for but she just met me this morning. She knew we were hanging out and if she really wanted ice cream she could have gotten by herself or invited someone else to go with her." I yelled at the woman on the bus. She got up and moved to the front of the bus and I frowned pulling on the bell. The bus stopped and I got out walking to rest of the way home.

As soon as I walked in the door my phone rang which was strange because if dad needed me he could just tell me. "Dad you do realize I'm home right?" I walked into his room and saw that it was empty. What is going on here? He should be home tonight where is he? I ran around the house checking every room and even the underground bunker but he was nowhere to found. I pulled out my phone and dialed my father's number.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice that he wasn't around and now that you called I need your help you to go to Arkham Asylum and get out the Joker, Vertigo, and then your father." The call died and I cursed not really wanted to go but knowing I had to, it was either I go or my life was gone.

* * *

"What happened last night why did the place blow up that wasn't part of the plan." Batman said frowning at me.

"I got a bit sidetracked that's all plus there was nothing in the building there was a hole underground and they had these alien creatures underground it was pretty messed up if you ask me but I'm sorry I won't get sidetracked next time."

"Batman obviously something was bothering Robin so you can't blame him for the place being blown up, and he did do everything that he was told to do just with an extra procedures. Next time I'm sure he will do a better job. Aqualad said. He always steps in when we really don't need him to but he seems to calm Batman down.

"Red Tornado to the Cave it seems there has been a security breech at the Arkham Asylum, the Justice League needs you Batman I've sent everything the Team will need for the mission." Red Tornado disappeared and Batman walked out of the Cave without saying anything, not that he doesn't do this all the time but you could tell he was upset.

"Alright prep the bioship we're heading to Arkham City to check things out, we can't do much but we need to figure out how these people are breaking out of their cells without any problems what so ever."

I watched the others walk out to the bioship but I wasn't too sure if I had the heart to do this right now. I was already angry with Barbara because she messed up my date with Nina and now she won't even talk to me like I was the enemy and now Batman was chewing my butt out for something that wasn't avoidable. Maybe?

"Robin if you're not feeling up to it you can sit this mission out if you want to." Aqualad said.

"Thanks I think I'm just going to head home for the night, tell everyone I'll see them tomorrow if Batman doesn't kill me first." I said walking to the transporter.

* * *

I had gotten everyone out nice and safely and they were doing whatever it was they did but I wasn't in the mood to go home yet. I'm so tired of doing all of this dirty work I feel like I don't even have control over myself anymore. I can't even go live with my mother because she's so innocent and knowing the League of Shadows and the Light they were take her out if I even think about leaving their sides.

The sound of police sirens passing by pulled me out of my thoughts and I decide to go do something productive and help them out. They were following a large van that I'm sure just robbed a bank considering some of the money was flying out of the back.

I jumped on the back of the van and opened the passenger door pulling out the man and jumping in. "How the hell did you get in here and who are you?" The man yelled. "I'm just a very helpful citizen." I said punching him out the window. I grabbed the wheel and slowed the truck down and got out before the police could see who I was and disappeared on the roof tops.

"Wow that's the second time I've seen you help out Gotham City. Are you going soft or something?" I've kind of gotten used to him just showing up randomly and making some smart ass comment.

"Are you here to capture me because if you are you can just take me I'll go quietly I promise?" I said turning around and holding my arms out for him to cuff. He pushed my arms away and sat down on the ledge of the roof. I followed his lead and sat down beside him and hugged my knees.

"Even though I don't know you much and you're kind of my enemy I know that you're not happy, so what's wrong?" Robin looked over at me and gave me a small smile. A smile that seems so familiar but I don't know where I've seen it.

"I'm tired of everything, I don't know how much longer I can take working for "my people" before I end up in Arkham Asylum. I'm afraid to quit because if I do I know the person I care about is going to end up hurt and I can't afford to lose the only person I know cares about me. And now there's this guy I really care about but I know for a fact that it's not going to work out for us so I'm trying my best to stay away from him but no matter what I try we always seem to run into each other. And you I don't even want to get you started on school. Oh man I still haven't don't my homework yet and have so much to do." I said rolling my eyes just thinking about Barbara.

"Well I'm not sure what to say about all of that but I know for a fact that a smart girl like yourself would be able to overcome all your problems and save you loved one and the guy your crushing on. After a storm there's always a rainbow so do what you think is right because after that you may not come out on top right away but it will happen. So get up and give me a big smile because I'm taking you in." He said getting up and reaching for something in his utility belt.

I smirked and got but a large vine sprouting out of the middle of the road completely threw me off. "What is that crazy eco-psycho trying to do?" I said pushing him out of the way.

"Poison Ivy here I thought she was in Arkham Asylum?" Robin said.

"No she's been in hiding but I just don't know where." I pulled out a couple knifes and kept my staff in reach in case I needed it. "Are you ready?" Robin said smirking at me.

"I was born ready."


	6. Realization

Hey, quick note to my readers the _italics _means that they are communicating telepathicly. :)

* * *

The two of us were working on getting rid of the last poisonous vine until it exploded and a bunch of gaseous poison was spread out through the streets.

"Robin don't…" I heard him hit the ground and I already knew he was unconscious. I need to end this like now or everyone is going to be in danger. I threw a couple gas collectors on the ground and they sucked in the poison before anyone could take any of it in. I tossed a couple bombs at the plants they almost immediately they exploded along with the Poison Ivy. She was just a fake?

I looked over at Robin look was frighteningly pale and cold. Oh no I have to get him to the house before it's too late. "Just hang on Robin I have you get you to my house so we can save you." I said putting him on my back and making a mad dash to the house.

Finally I got to the house and saw my dad sleeping on the couch, thankfully and put Robin in my room and locked the door. I went through the side door to the underground bunker and looked through all my dad's things and finally found an antidote for the poison. Thank god I was already injected with this antidote already thanks to the great Poison Ivy herself when I was younger.

I ran back to my room and gave Robin the shot hoping I was back in time. After a couple minutes I noticed the color in his face starting to return and I sighed in relief. I looked at his watch and activated his hologram computer that I easily hacked into it and called for Batman. I picked him up and climbed on the roof and waited for the Batman to appear.

Sitting there waiting for Batman has had me thinking about everything that was happening and what Robin said before Poison Ivy attacked. About half an hour before a shadow was cast over me and I looked up to see Batman watching me, I think.

"Here's Robin, I apologize for him being in this state but it was either like this or dead. Poison Ivy was here and we took her out but he inhaled too much of the gas so it knocked him out cold. If she turns up again here's the antidote and a couple others, I did the honors of just injecting him with the Joker's antidote as well just in case he turns up." I said handing it to him. He took the antidote and picked up Robin.

"Thank you Black Hunter." With that he disappeared and went back inside to get ready for bed. "Robin the Boy Wonder or Dick Grayson?" I said out loud.

* * *

"Dad I'm heading to the park since I have nothing to do alright?" I peeked into his room and saw him typing away with something. I shook my head and walked out of the house and made my way to The Gotham City National Park. When I got there I noticed a group of kids and one of them looked awfully like Dick. I was kind of nervous to go and ask him because I'd feel really strange if it wasn't him.

One of the girls looked over at me and I looked down feeling my cheeks start to heat up a little. "Hey how are you I'm Wally what's your name beautiful?" A red headed boy said smiling at me. "It's nice to meet you Wally I'm Nina Jenkins." I looked over at the boy that looks like Dick and he turned around and began to walk way.

"Wally, who's your friend over there with the shades on?" I asked watching him walk away. "You don't have to worry about him all you need it right here." He sat me down the bench his other friends were sitting on and one of the girls smiled at me.

"Hey, Wally I think you should go check on shades to make sure he's alright." The blonde girl said to Wally.

"Hi, my names Megan we met one your first day of school I'm not sure if you remember though." Megan said.

* * *

What is she doing here and why does she have to be here with I'm acting like Robin? I asked myself. "Hey Rob what's going on why are you leaving? It's that girl isn't it, you think she's cute." Wally asked running up beside me.

"Of course I think she's cute I've had a crush on her since the first day of school, we went on a date a couple of days ago and I loved it but she can't see me she might recognize me and then everyone will know who I am and Batman isn't going to like that one. I already got him upset once this week and I don't want to do it again." I explained looking down at my feet.

"What happened to the Black Hunter I thought you two had a thing going on?"

"We do but I can't help but think that the Black Hunter is Nina only because when I look at her and the Black Hunter I get the same feeling and she has the same smile as her and when she talks it sounds just like Nina's voice. Then there's the laugh I could point her laugh out in the middle of a large crowd." I noticed Wally with a huge smiling on his face.

"Dude you have it so bad it's not even funny anymore, it wouldn't be right for me to make fun of you anymore." He said looking over at the girls. They were laughing and bonding a lot and it didn't make me feel very comfortable.

"Look Robin, if you really believe that maybe you should just confront her about it and if she really cares about you she'll tell you the truth. You're really smart so I'm sure that you can figure it out and if it doesn't work then you know it was never meant to be." Wally explained.

I took in everything that he said and it reminded me of what I had told the Black Hunter a while ago about her issues. He was right but I wasn't sure I was ready to tell her that I was Robin and Dick.

"I still don't know what to freakin do." I yelled making everyone in the park look over at me.

"Hey, what's your friends name with the shades on?" I asked still watching his talk to the strange Wally boy.

"That's Robin do you want to go meet him?" Megan said getting up, running over to the boys and pulling them over her. "Nina this is Ro…"

"Ralph Daniel it's nice to meet you." The boy with the shades said laughing and looking up at Megan, I believe I couldn't really tell with his dark shades on. I was so sure that it was Dick, maybe if I can get his shades off I can see if he's trying to mess around.

There was a large boom and all of looked over to see a four men terrorizing the people with weapons that look like some of the Light's stolen technology. I looked over at them and it looked like they were having a staring contest or some sort of mental conversation.

Ralph ran over to me and pulled me away from all the zapping and fighting. "Just stay here and you'll be safe alright; I don't want you to run out in the middle of all of this." Ralph said running back over to his friends.

I looked around the corner and saw the others trying to fight off the people with the very advanced technology with shear willpower. I ran from behind the store and into the closet store which happened to be a small market. I put together a small launcher that I should be able to shoot random items. I picked up a belt and added hooks to them so I could have the things to launch at the bad guys.

"Wally be careful that thing they have is pretty dangerous." Megan yelled as he ran over to them and started throwing punches. The blonde girl I came to know as Artemis somehow pulled a bow and arrow out of nowhere and was shutting them and doing a pretty great job at it. I ran out next to her and threw her off by mistake and shot a couple tomatoes the guys.

"Nina what did I just say?" Ralph yelled running over to me. "I'm fine Artemis do you think I can borrow a couple of your arrows please?" I asked looking over to her. She passed me a few and aimed it at one of the huge guys and looked for any sign of weakness which I did. The guy on the left had the slightest hesitation in he left foot every time he walked.

"Bingo." I shot the arrow at his leg and he collapsed Conner took him out very easily.

* * *

_Robin: Oh my gosh, she just pulled a Black Hunter move just now_.  
_Kid Flash: So you were right she is the Black Hunter and boy is she hot.  
Robin: She did the same thing to that guy that she did to me when I got knocked out. It's like she read his weaknesses.  
Artemis: So what are we going to do? Should we take her in?  
Aqualad: No were going to keep on acting and when she least expect it we take her._

* * *

After the random guys were defeated the Justice League showed up and thanked us then took off with the guys. "That was smart thinking Nina I'm glad we you helped us out, you know people like us have to stick together or this down is going to keep on getting worse." Ralph said smiling at me. The same smile that Robin had given me the other day when we were talking. I figured out why his smile was so familiar because it was the same sweet smile Dick Grayson had given me on our date. The only explanation I could make out was that Robin the Boy Wonder and Dick Grayson were the same person.

"No problem, but I'll see you guys another day I should be getting home to my crazy father, he always thinks someone is watching him." I waved to them and made my way home with a little extra baggage. Someone was tailing me and I didn't want to turn around and give away my suspicion so I kept on walking.

At the house I ran down to the underground bunker suited up and ran out of the underground escape. I got to the roof and saw Robin trying to look through a window.

"I didn't know you hero's where also part-time Peeping Toms." He jumped turned around smiling sheepishly at me. "That's how I get my best detective work done." His smile faded and I knew something was bothering him.

"Alright now it's my turn to ask you what's wrong because I know you wouldn't do this without having a good explanation so talk to me." He sighed and walked up to me slowly. I could feel his eye bore into my as we just stood there and watched each other.

"I know wh…"

"Kid, take her down now." I looked away from Robin and then I ended up on the ground with handcuff around my feet and my wrist. "Wait Kid stop let her go please." Robin said pushing Kid Flash off of me and trying taking off the cuffs.

"Robin what are you doing I thought we were trying to capture her so them we can bring her in." Fish boy said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All this was a set up so he have me arrested, and when I was really beginning to think that we had some kind of special connection.

"And here I thought we were finally becoming friendlier with each other, I can see that's not it at all. Is this what you had in mind all along? Try your best to get to know me and when you know you could trust me you take me in. I thought I was the bad guy here." Don't cry Nina save it for when you're by yourself.

"No it's not that way at all, Kid take off the cuff." He looked over at Kid Flash who looked as though he was having an internal conflict.

"I'm sorry Rob I have orders that come straight from the League." Kid Flash said looking down at his feet and kicking an invisible rock.

I heard a helicopter approaching and smiled knowing that they were coming for me thankfully. Cheshire was the first person I saw and she jumped out of the helicopter in front of me, I could almost feel her smirking at the scene.

"It's so nice to see all of you but I've only come for one person and you all just made it really easy for me, thank you." She said picking me up. I watched the Sportsmaster take out the Martian girl, Kid Flash, and Blonde nice and quick.

"Do you think you guys can take these handcuffs off of me because they are kind me cutting my circulation?" I asked looking up at the great Sportsmaster.

"Sorry kid we're just her to pick you up and drop you off to Cadmus's new labs and then they do whatever they need to do." He said taking me from Cheshire and throwing me over his shoulder.

The Sportsmaster knocked Hunter out and tossed her on the plane then climbed in. There's no way I'm letting them get away with her. I threw a couple batarangs at the helicopter but before they could touch it they exploded. "You didn't think we came unprepared did you?" Cheshire said with a hint of humor in her voice. They took off before I could get a chance to catch them.

"No Kaldar you have to help me get her back I put a tracker on the cuffs before Cheshire and Sportsmaster showed up." Kaldar looked down and shook his head

"I have my orders from the League to catch the Black Hunter and if she gets away just leave her and the Justice League will deal with her. I'm sorry Robin I can't he…"

"Yes you can you can help because we're partners but most importantly we are all friend and friends help each other." Kid said standing up and brushing himself. I gave him a small smile and he flashed me a large grin. The others looked at me and gave me thumbs up and I looked back at Kaldar who sighed and shook his head.

"If it really means that much to you then we can get her back, but what do you want her back for I don't understand?" He studied me and smiled turning on the tracker on the holographic map that showed where Hunter was heading.

"We still have to finish our date."


	7. Cadmus

"According to the tracker it they are heading back to Washington D.C. where the Cadmus headquarters are located. The thing that doesn't make sense is all of Cadmus had been searched over and there should be no problems like we had before." I said pulling up the headquarters on the computer.

"What if they have it hidden down below somewhere like before, or behind a hidden door somewhere?" Superboy said shrugging.

"There is a possibility that he's right, there might be some door that is hidden that contains the other experiments that where there. I mean if you really think about it how do we know that Superboy is the only person that is cloned; what if they have other superhero's hidden somewhere they can easily access. Robin do you think you can show us where she is right now?" Aqualad said looking up at the hologram computer.

"According to the tracker that I placed she is almost at the Cadmus building right now which mean we don't have much time." I frowned and looked up at the blinking circle on the screen.

"We leave and we'll plan on our way there, let's get going." Aqualad said walking towards the Bioship.

"I'm coming with you guys."

I turned around to see Zatanna running towards us. Oh man how hard does this have to get, the girl I have the biggest crush on is captured and now the girl that is super hot is coming on the trip to save the girl I have the biggest crush on.

* * *

"You guys can drop the act and let me go now, I'm sure the others are long gone." I said laughing nervously.

"This is not act were told but the Light to capture you for cloning just in case you don't survive the procedures." Cheshire said putting tape over my mouth.

What type of procedures are they talking about that? I'm going to die? I haven't even told Robin that I know he's Dick or that I have the biggest crush on him. I guess it's better in some ways, I mean my mother is going to safe an Robin can find someone that's more of a hero than I am.

* * *

"So basically what you're saying is we're going to do the same thing that we did when we found Superboy?" Wally asked raising his eyebrow.

"Exactly the only difference is w'ere splitting up and mapping out the whole building because they're shouldn't be anyone doing any experiments. After Superboy was found they destroyed everything so nothing could be replicated." Aqualad explained. "Robin where is The Black Hunter now?"

"She's under Cadmus right…I can't see her anymore the tracker lost signal." I said more to myself.

"Well find her Rob don't worry about it she will be just fine." Kid's reassuring words just made me even angrier that I was before. I should have just captured her from the beginning like Batman told me to, then I would have never fallen for her and she wouldn't have been kidnapped because of me.

"Let's go everyone we're here and ready."

* * *

I think this was like the hundredth door I was being pushed through before I was put down on a bench.

"So do you think we can make this quick because I have places to go and people to see?" I asked as the man before drew some of my blood.

"I don't think so this is your new home little lady so you better get used to it." The man said pushing me over to a pod and pushing me in. Water started to fill it up and thankfully it stopped before reaching my mouth. The man walked out of the room and tired reaching my belt which was unsuccessful.

"Man this really sucks I hope he know I do go to school and when they find out I'm missing they will go looking for me." I said to myself. I wonder if I could crack this glass. I repeatedly kicked the glass until it finally shattered and I went tumbling out on the floor. I got up and looked for some sort of vent that I could try to escape from.

"Bingo I found you." I heard the door open and glass hit the ground. "How did you break that glass it's supposed to be bulletproof?" A woman dressed in a lab coat said looking at the broken container and at me.

"You know you don't have to do this all you have to do is take off these handcuffs and then leave. I don't want to die and I'm sure you don't want to see a thirteen year old suffer like this it's barbaric." She put her hands on her hips and just frowned at me.

"Please don't make me beg, I know you're not a bad person I can see it in your eyes all you have to do is let me go." I said hoping she would let me go.

"Sorry, I can't do that I do want to keep my job and get paid." She said walking over to me. I was not going back into that container no way in hell. I ran into her and knocked her over and reached for the keys I got them and successfully got the handcuffs off.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but I want to live." I said taking her lab coat and cuffing her to the broken container. I used her access key and walked out of the room. A bunch of creatures were walking around and carrying giant containers and I could have sworn that one of them were carrying one that looked a lot like the Red Arrow.

I kept in walking until I saw the man that had put me in the container, I ran off to the side making sure he didn't see and continued walking off. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulddfer. I turned around and kept on walking until I heard an alarm going off which probably meant they knew I was gone. Everyone began to run toward the room and that was my queue to go through a small vent. Before I could go in I felt something stinging my arm, I looked over and saw a needle in my arm and then the world when dark.

* * *

I was paired up with Zatanna unfortunately but that didn't matter right now all I wanted was to get Nina and get out of here.

"Robin I don't understand why are we trying to save this girl if she's supposed to be your enemy?" Zatanna asked looking over at me.

"She's my friend and I never leave a friend behind, plus I enjoy talking to her when I'm not really feeling that great." We finally made it to the end of the air vent.

_Robin: Robin to the group we made it through the vents and it looks like we're in the room where we found Superboy.  
Aqualad: Do you see any doors that could lead to an underground facilitation?  
Robin: There is one but it looks like it hasn't been used in some time.  
M'gann: Maybe it's just a front try and see if you can get it open.  
Robin: Already got it.  
Zatanna: It looks like it leads to another room maybe that's where she is.  
Aqualad: Check it out and be careful we are on our way now._

I looked back at her and slowly made my way down the stairs and saw a bunch of pods like the one that had Superboy in. "I think we hit the jackpot." I said walking up to one of the pods. It was holding one of the Genomorphs that were controlling things last time we were here.

"Robin, how does your friend look?" Zatanna said.

"She has long dark hair, not much taller than me, really pretty, has a small mole on the left side of her face above her cheek. What why do you ask?" I looked over at her and she watched me

"Well I think I found her." I ran over to her and saw Nina in a pod and she didn't look to well. "Don't worry Nina I'm going to get you out of here." He said hacking into the system and unlocking the Pod.

I heard footsteps and voices that didn't sound like the rest of the team, I grabbed Nina and pulled Zatanna behind the Pod making sure no one saw us.

"Search everyone I want you to find all of those little brats now." A man said.

_Robin: Guys be careful because they are looking for us, we found Nina and we are trying to get out of here now.  
Aqualad: We need to break the mental link because these creatures are telepathic and they will find us too quickly.  
Miss Martian: Alright disconnecting now._

I peeked around the corner and noticed that the man was gone and it was time for us to get going before we ran into any more trouble. Zatanna and I picked up Nina and we ran up the stairs to meet the Team all tied up and surrounded by a bunch of the Genomorphs. The last thing I remembered was being injected but some strange green liquid.


	8. Goodbye Black Hunter

Oh man my head is killing me what happened? I opened my eyes and noticed my hands were tied up and Nina was back in that Pod. I turned and saw the others tied up like I was except for Miss Martian and Zatanna they were nowhere in the room.

_M'gann: Is everyone alright?  
Robin: Everyone is this room is tired up but we look alright where are you and Zatanna?  
M'gann: They put us in a chamber that blocks out all of our powers we're in the room right next to you guys. They are going to clone all of us I read the man's mind and he's going to kill Nina because she betrayed the Light.  
Aqualad: No I contacted the League before we got captured they're on their way now and should be here any…_

There was a loud bang and I saw Batman the Green Lantern, Superman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary run into the room. Batman ran over to us and cut us all lose.

"Please don't hurt me I'm only here to do my job."

"Professor Santiago I thought you were in prison for the experimenting on innocent lives how did you get out?" Superman said pinning him to the wall.

"Santiago? We just saw him at the Prison this morning." Black Canary said looking over at the man before us.

"The one in the Jail must be a fake maybe that's how people are getting out so easily, the fakes are in the jail and the real ones are running around. That explains why we saw Professor Ivo in jail and then again the a couple days later out of the jail." Aqualad said looking over at Batman.

"Hey, do you think we can get The Black Hunter out of there, it's starting to really creep me out a bit." Kid Flash said pointing to Nina.

Batman easily took the Pod's door off of its hinges and took Nina out. I walked over to her and checked her vitals and she had a strong pulse so she was going to be alright. I smiled and felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Zatanna. I know she's going to get me so much trouble if she keeps this up.

The ride to the Cave was quiet and slightly awkward because we were taking one of our enemy's into our territory and let's just say it took wasn't that easy to persuade Batman into letting us do it.

* * *

Oh man why does my head hurt so much? I probably fell off the bed again, man I hate how high my bed is sometimes. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I wasn't in my bed or my house for that fact. I looked around and saw someone in the kitchen cooking or baking something.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where I am?" I said quietly. The girl turned around and I noticed she had green skin like Martian Manhunter the only difference was she was more humanish I guess.

"Oh your awake that's great Black Canary said you shouldn't be awake for about another couple days." She said walking up to me and smiling.

"Can you tell me where I am please? I don't mind the place it's just the last thing I remember is being at my house." I said feeling a little sheepish.

"Oh you're at the Cave and don't worry we won't let the Light take you again so I hope you don't mind living here for a while." She said grinning and disappearing behind the wall. The Light took me? Why can I not remember that? Robin looked around the corner and everything came back to me in one large flash. Robin ran over to me giving me hug and I hugged him back then pinched him.

"What was that for?" He yelled rubbing him arm.

"You had your psychic friend try to make me forget about the Light kidnapping me and a bunch of other important things that I'd rather not say in front of your friends that are hiding behind the wall right now." I frowned and turned my back to him.

"How did you know that? Did Miss Martian tell you?" He walked in front of me and looked away from him.

"Learning how to fight against Count Vertigo and his stupid psychic force field thing really does strengthen ones brain Robin." I frowned at him when he stepped in front of me once again.

"It's just I didn't want you to remember something as upsetting as being betrayed by your own people it just isn't fair on your watch. We're going to be keeping you here on Batman's orders so you will not be going to Gotham Academy anymore I'm sorry you will be going to Happy Harbor High School where Miss Martian and Superboy attend." He explained giving me a small smile.

"Fine with me I was going to run away anyways, this is just the restart I needed. What a second I'm only 13 in a public they would put me in 8th grade why am I going to Happy Harbor High?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well, seeing how you are exceptionally smart they wanted to put you in high school, your grades from Gotham Academy really had them thinking." He answered back with a huge Dick Grayson grin.

"I guess it's time to get rid of the old mask and just be myself for a while. Promise me you won't hate me when you find out who I am?" He nodded and I looked down taking off my mask and looked back up to the grinning Robin.

"Wow, I knew it was you, it's a shame I can't tell you who I am or else Batman would have my head and maybe even yours just for kicks." He chuckled and shook my head feeling my cheeks heat up. I smiled and pulled him close to me. "I already know who you are Dick." I whispered.

His face turned bright red and I smiled at his obvious embarrassment. "How did you figure it out? I don't understand I made sure to do everything so that you wouldn't find out who I was? I jus…" I placed my lips on his cutting off his words. He hesitated for a couple seconds before kissing me back. Everything felt so right and words couldn't even describe the sparks that were bursting. After realizing that we needed air be broke apart both, flushed and speechless.

"That was just wow." He said. I nodded and looked down at me feet knowing he was lost at words like I was.

"Ok sorry to ruin the moment but I have to show Nina to her room." The one they called Miss Martian said pulling me away from Robin. I looked back at him and he gave me a small smile and I shrugged.

"Anyways my name is M'gann but you can call me Megan I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and Robin but you two are just so cute together and it was just so intense when you took of your mask and he was like "Wow I knew it was you" and then you whisper something to him that no one hears that makes him so nervous and the KISS. It was like watching a romantic movie about forbidden love just with mask on." She said finally taking a breath of air.

"For a second there I thought you weren't going to breath but I'm not sure if that affects you here on earth no offence."

"None taken but I do need to breath it's just your relationship with Robin is so beautiful its true love. This here is your room, I've taken the liberty of moving your things here's already I hope you don't mind." She said opening the door for me.

"Thank so much, I really don't deserve any of this for some of the things I have done to you guess." I looked back at her and she shrugged. "I know you're not a bad person you were just pointed in the wrong direction and we are going to point you into the right direction. For now Batman wants a few words with you." She led me out to the rest of the team and Batman.

"Before we get down to business everyone this is Nina Jenkins, Nina the boy over there is Wally aka Wally, The blonde one is Artemis, the one with gills that's Aqualad aka Kaldar and Robin of course, the dark haired girl behind me is Zatanna, the guy with the permanent scowl that's Superboy aka Conner and you know M'gann." Robin said introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I smiled and looked up at Batman who was eyeing me. "You wished to talk to me Mister Batman?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the Light and all of their whereabouts." He said. Man this guy is so intimidating.

"I'm only telling you these things if you do something very important for me."

"Which is?" His frown turned into a scowl and I need it had to be good.

"My mother, her name is Annalisa Jenkins, 34 years old 5'7 about 142 pounds long black hair pretty green eyes you need to find a way to keep her safe if I'm going to be working for you guys. I have been told numerous times but the Light that if I ever betray them they are going after my mother and I can't let them do that so you have to promise me you'll keep her safe." I watched him for a long time before he nodded. "Thank you so much I really appreciate it."

"Good now tell us what we need to know." He said frowning once again. Man does this dude ever think to crack a smile, it might do him well.

"I don't really know where any of their hideouts are but there is a warehouse that was in Gotham not too far away from my house the smaller people meet there to make contact with the leaders of the Light, my father being one them. I could give you the coordinates to find it and they have an undercover ship it transports things to Bialya I'm not sure what it is they transport but I do know that the technology is highly sophisticated. Oh and the League of Shadows are working with the Light, I'm giving away a big spoiler here but their leader is part of the Light's counsel unfortunately I don't know his now so it's not that big of a deal I guess. If you can find a way to follow Cheshire I guarantee you will find the League of Shadows hideout, and that is all I know." I said taking a deep breath.

"Where were you when the League needed you?" Green Arrow said walking over to our little group with Black Canary.

"Nina you do realize you will no longer be the Black Hunter right?" Canary said taking my mask from me. I nodded and gave her a small smile. "For now you're just Nina Kent playing the role of Conner Kent's little over achiever sister." I looked over at Superboy aka Conner who looked like he was in another world.

"That's cool as long as I get to play M'gann's best friend I really don't care." I She gave a big smile and hugged me.

"It's late so everyone that doesn't live here needs to go home and the others that do live here… well you can stay." Green Arrow shooed the others out and I waved to Robin before he left.

"Come on we still have tons of bonding to do." M'gann said pulling to her room. I could tell my time here was going to be very eventful.


	9. Hello Ebony Fighter

It was the first day of school again for me just at Happy Harbor High and I was really looking forward to going to a school where I could wear what I want to and not look like everyone else.

"Oh wow you look great Nina, I knew that dress who look good on you." M'gann said looking me over. "Do I look like a regular human girl now?" She said changing everything but her green skin.

"Well…" Kaldar was just as stumped as I was.

"I'm just kidding don't worry." She changed her into a regular looking self into a regular looking red headed Caucasian. I smiled and we made our way to the school happily. Happy Harbor High was nowhere in comparison to the size of Gotham Academy.

"Hey Megan." The both of us turned around to see a bunch of random people running up to us. "Who's your friend?" A girl with dark hair said smiling at me.

"Oh this is Nina Kent, Conner's little sister, his parents are divorced and they split them up until now. Nina that's Wendy Harris, Karen Beecher, Mal Duncan and of course we can't forget Marvin White. " Megan said smiling at all of them. I've never been the one that had many friends, hell at Gotham my only friend was Dick and I only met him on the first day of 9th grade. Really tell show social I am when it comes to other people.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said quietly. Let's just say when it comes to groups I'm usually the person that no one really pays much attention to. "Hey Nina what grade are you in? It would be nice to have a pretty girl in one of my class." Marvin said smiling at me.

"She's in 9th grade and too young for you so don't even try Marvin." Conner said pulling him away from me. "I was just being friendly to the new girl she needs someone to show her around and I'm will to do it." He said smiling at me. I chuckled and put my hand on Conner's shoulder and he put Marvin don't.

"Thank you Marvin but I think I'm alright with Conner and Megan showing me around the school." He frowned for a second and he smile returned. I felt my phone vibrate in pocket and I knew it was Dick asking me how my day was going even though it hasn't really started yet. Man how did I not know about his secret so long ago, he was just so transparent.

The school bell rang and Megan showed me to my class and then ran off with Conner to their classes. When I walked in everyone stopped and looked at all the other students who were just watching me.

"Ah, welcome class this is our new student Nina Kent." I waved to the class and they didn't really pay much attention to me not that I really cared but still they could have looked a more enthusiastic. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Hamilton." I looked around and figured the only empty seat was the one next to Mr. Hamilton. I could already tell this school was going to be way to boring for my taste.

* * *

As I thought the school day was boring and like every new person that joins a school people always want to know where the new kid comes from and about the tenth person I just acted like I was deaf. When we got back to the Cave Di… Robin was just standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking up to him. He took my things and tossed then somewhere else and pulled out the door if that's what you want to call it. "Do you want to tell me where we are going?" He kept on pulling me until we made it all the way to the bottom of the hill and on the beach. I never noticed how large and beautiful the ocean was until now. "It's so beautiful." I said taking off my shoes and feeling the sand crawl between my toes.

"I thought you might like it, since I know Gotham doesn't really have a beach and not everyone has one right in their backyard." He smiled and me and pulled me closer to the water.

"Try anything funny and I will end you." He chuckled and disappeared with his signature laugh echoing all around me. I turned around and saw him holding up a couple buckets and shovels. "I'm guess you want to make a sandcastle? He shrugged and I took a bucket and filled it with water.

We played in the sand and unfortunately I ended up taking a sea bath so the both of us we soaking wet when we went back into the Cave. Black Canary had the largest grin on her face when we walked around the corner and into the kitchen. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"You guys are just so cute that's why, and Nina since you cannot go parading around as the Black Hunter anymore it seems we will have to come up with a new name for you, and a new outfit. I'm thinking that you should stick to the dark colors but maybe a midnight purple or navy blue would work." I shrugged and looked back at Robin who was in his own little world at the time.

"I think you should pick since your making me a new outfit and I really appreciate what all of the League is doing for me. I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record but after all the trouble I've caused you guys really shouldn't be this nice to me." I kicked an invisible stone and stared down at my sandy feet. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me before walking away

"I'm going to go take a shower because I have sand in places sand really shouldn't be." I said laughing. "Alright then I'll see you tomorrow I have to get back to Gotham so I can do my homework and have fight crime with the big man. I had fun today we should do it again when we have the time." He said kissing my cheek. I blushed and waved goodbye to him and he transported away.

"Man you guys are like 3D cable." Conner said walking to me with Megan on his tail. "Are we really that interesting?" I asked putting my hands on hips. I've noticed I do that a lot more than I thought I did.

"What did I tell you before you guys are a like a romance film and it's so interesting to watch you to get all nervous around each other and then you kiss and it's just cute?" Man she really needs to stay away from all of those chic flicks; they are starting to turn her brain to mush. "I'll see you guys in a little bit I need to go take a long hot shower." I said walking off.

* * *

"Come on and here I thought you were supposed to be so strong what happened I can take you out with my eyes closed and both arms tied behind my back." Canary yelled as she threw me to the ground. I had been training with her while the team went on one of their awesome missions that I have yet to be invited to. Canary has been kicking my butt and here I thought I was the best fighter in all the land and she comes along and takes me out in less than a minute. I continued throwing punches and kicks at her and she easily dodged and countered them taking me down again.

"I think that's enough ass kicking for one day, you did alright but I can see you're not much of a fighter even though you are strong you are better at dodging and reading the movements of others that are stronger than you. That will help you on a lot of mission and that's probably why the others could never beat you in a match." She explained as the back hatch door opened meaning everyone was back.

They walked in covered in dirt and mud and the look of defeat was on their face meaning whatever they did didn't go that well. "I'm guessing it didn't go that well." I walked up to a frowning Robin who just grunted and hugged me. "Did you really have to do that, now I have mud all over my WHITE shirt?" I said pushing of a laughing Robin.

"We did everything that we were supposed to do we just lost the professor so there's no proof that he ever left the jail." Kaldar said walking up behind me and scaring the living daylights out of me. You gotta love Kaldar but man when he wants to he can be kind of intimidating, he like the older brother that you can trust with everything but at the same time kind of scared to share all your secrets with.

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm going to take a shower because I just got my ass filleted handed to on a silver platter by Canary plus I'm muddy." Robin laughed and walked to the showers with M'gann following close behind me.

"Make sure you come to my room after you finish your shower because I have something special for you." I nodded and she ran off in a different direction. Man she was like a ray of bubbly sunshine, at least she can cook.

* * *

After my shower I made my way to my room very quickly because I realized that my clothes were gone and someone was going to have to die before the day was out. I ran into my room and put on the quickest thing that I could and ran off to M'gann's room. She put a blindfold on me and began to lead me hopefully somewhere I wasn't going to hurt myself.

"M'gann what are you doing?" She stopped me and I heard a bunch of footsteps all around me. From what it sounded like they were getting ready to attack me but I highly doubt they would just jump me for no apparent reason. The blindfold was taken off of me and the first thing my eye caught was my new outfit.

"Since I like you I'm taking you under your wing so I thought it would be best to stick with black and navy blue." Canary said handing the outfit for me. It was it was a black and navy one piece leotard combination with a blue "H" in the top corner, with the black stockings and a black jacket that had a utility belt holding a bunch of new and more updated weapons.

"This has to be the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me, I love it so much thank you all of you." I said giving her hug. She patted my head and I was tackled by M'gann. "So since we haven't been on a real mission yet Uncle J'onn is going to be putting us in a simulation so we can see how you do in a mission it's going to be so much fun." She yelled. Oh boy I hope this works out.

"Oh I hope you don't mind the slight name change." Canary said typing something into the computer.

Recognize Ebony Fighter A0125

"Goodbye Black Hunter, hello Ebony Fighter."


	10. The Training Exercise

_**I'd like to thank all my reader for reading and encouraging me to keep on writing, now that Nina is part of the team everything is going to go in order with the episodes and a couple more of my characters are going to be making guest appearances. I hope you keep on reading and thank you again. Nikida out. BTW it's starting off on episode 16.**_

**Mount Justice  
October 16, 16:01 ****EDT**

All of us were watching the Leaguers get barbequed by these aliens that were trying to take over the Earth.

"I must join the League we will protect the planet at all coast but should we fail the responsibility should fall to you." Red Tornado said. Aqualad looked over at the rest of us and nodded. "We stand ready." He said. Tornado left and we pulled up all of the Justice League and it wasn't looking to well.

"So what are we going to do now?" I said frowning and looking up at all of the screens that showed the Leaguers being vaporized.

"Red Tornado to the Cave I believe I am the last of the Leaguers and I will try my best but the job is up to you." With that he was vaporized and I wanted to die, how do we stand a chance if all the other Leaguers are dead.

"We are Earth's heroes now." Aqualad said.

"So what are we waiting for a theme song?" Superboy spat. Man does he always act like he has a stick up his ass.

"A strategy, Earth's weapons are ineffective, and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack is ineffective." Aqualad looked down at Robin who was doing something with is holographic computer.

"Checking Satellite industry. Here's where the aliens are now." Robin pulled up all the places that had been taken over by the aliens and trust me it wasn't looking to well. I noticed one of them were in the middle of nowhere by its self.

"This one get lost?" Superboy said pointing to the same I was thinking about. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn he read my mind. "Superman's fortress of solitude!" It would have done me plenty of good to know he had a fortress of solitude when I was working for the bad guys.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Again it's like he reads my mind. "Its power source must be attracting the aliens attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate." Robin said. It made sense but what's there that makes it so powerful?

Conner walked off mumbling something that I really didn't care about at the moment seeing as aliens were taking over. His issues with Superman really didn't matter at the moment all that mattered is trying to figure out how to get these E.T.'s off of Earth.

"We will target this lone ship."

"Yeah, break it down build more it those ugly aliens with their own mojo." Kid Flash said. Artemis and I both elbowed him. "Martian and Kryptonian in the house." Artemis whispered. Superboy and M'gann both glared at him and I rolled my eyes knowing he was going to try and cover his tracks.

"No that all aliens are automatically ugly." He said nervously laughing.

We headed out to Superman's Fortress of Solitude and got there with no problems, I was told to stay with Robin until the signal was given.

_Robin: Are you scared because there's no need to be, I'll protect you I promise.  
Nina: Thank you Robin.  
Artemis: You two do realize that all of us can hear you.  
Robin & Nina: Sorry._

We came out of hiding and I jumped on the Bioship along with Robin who was doing something with the holographic computer.

_Robin: Identifying weapons structural stress points should be here, here and here._

M'gann and Superboy began to take apart the ship until one of the little vaporizer went after Superboy, wolf pushed him out of the way and just like that he was gone.

_M'gann: Wolf.  
Robin: There was no indication of feedback, I'm sorry.  
Superboy: Can't do anything about it now._

He went back to taking off the vaporizer easily and putting it on the Bioship, it was getting an upgrade.

_M'gann: Rerouting systems to intergrade weapons into bio matrix. I'll need to decamouflage for a few minute  
Nina: Man that has to be the coolest think I have ever seen.  
Robin: We may not have few minutes._

My eyes followed the UFO's as they circled around and started to shoot at us.

_Aqualad: Miss Martian open for fire.  
M'gann: I can't weapons systems are offline…_

I mentally blocked them out and jumped off of the Bioship and began threw a bomb at the ship taking on of them out. Artemis started shooting arrows at the alien ships and trying to run to the Bioship at the same time.

_Artemis: Got you covered get inside, I'm almost there._

Robin grabbed me and pulled me into the Bioship and ran back out of the Bioship leaving me by myself. I ran to the opening and saw the vaporizer pointing at Artemis.

_M'gann: Artemis behind you!_

She turned around and got ready shoot another arrow but it was too late. "ARTEMIS!" I couldn't believe it Artemis was gone just like that. I know I haven't known them for long but the little time that I have known them they were like my family and to have one of my family members taken away from me. I have never felt this kind of pain in my whole life.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally yelled and I could almost feel angry radiating from his body.

"Get inside all of you." Aqualad said taking out the last of the alien ships, we all just stopped and began to take in what really happened just now. "They're dead, every single alien if it's the last thing I do." Wally yelled. The rest of the Team got into the Bioship and we took off to Mount Justice I believe. Words could describe what was going on through my head and I'm sure everyone else were feeling the same way. M'gann was balling her eyes out and Wally had been slamming his hands down on the poor Bioship.

"There will be a time to mourn later, now we have a job to do. Defend the Earth and insure that Artemis's sacrifice was not in vain." Aqualad said after Wally was finished having a fit.

"Back to the Cave?" I looked up at Aqualad who shook his head. "The Hall of Justice, the human race must know that there are still hero's defending them. There is still hope." He said sitting back in his seat.

We made it to the Hall of Justice but it sure didn't look like any Hall of Justice that I was used to seeing. The alien ships where attacking the people who looked like they were trying to defend it the best they could. Superboy was let out to take out one of these UFO's and M'gann let the Bioship do the rest of the work but vaporizing them. When we got out of the Bioship everyone was cheering but it didn't make me feel any better than I was. In all truth I was absolutely terrified, it was like we were in some sort of horror movie and it shook me to my core. I just wanted to sit down cry and pray that I wake of from this horrible nightmare but I knew I couldn't, I had people relying on me and acting like a baby is not going to save them. This is what I signed up for so I'm going sticking to it and hopefully save the Earth from these vaporizing creatures.

Everyone started to make their way into the broken Hall of Justice and I slowly made my way in thinking about how we were going to stop these aliens. I knew it wasn't really my job to be thinking the way I was but I was a part of this team which means I have to contribute 100%.

"They're really gone." Robin said looking down at all the ruble. I watched M'gann float over to the destroyed statue of her uncle and begin to cry, I wanted so badly to comfort her but I wasn't sure I would be able to. She gasped and moved the statues head out of the way to show a very confused looking Martian Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn." M'gann began to fly over to him but Aqualad stopped her before she could.

_Aqualad: M'gann check his mind, make insure he's who he appears to be.  
M'gann: It's him, he's real he's alive!_

"We saw you get disintegrated you and Superman and everyone." Superboy yelled. "Yes I remember but I cannot remember how I survived or how I arrived here." Manhunter said holding his head. As much as I wanted to believe his it just didn't seem right with him just appearing out of nowhere. If he's here then does that mean everyone else is alive somewhere else?

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you?" M'gann said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Scrambling your brain along the way." Robin yelled slightly scaring me. Oh my gosh, now it made so much sense to me, they weren't being vaporized but they were being transported somewhere else for the time being. As for Manhunter he was trying his best to get out of the way and was transported to the one place he thought of. The others ran off and I stayed where I was thinking of a way to help them out instead of just standing around like a lump. Hello, Nina we take out the mother ship and the others will go running with their tails between their legs.

"Nina what are you waiting for we're heading to the Cave let's go." Kid said giving me a small smile. I nodded and followed him to another room where everyone was being zetaed to the Cave. There was a loud boom and a huge rock landed beside me. Aqualad grabbed me and pushed me into the transporter.

Ebony Fighter A0125

I looked back see if Aqualad was behind me but he had turned around and began fighting. "Aqualad!" I yelled as he was vaporized. I was transported to the Cave and I collapsed, I couldn't hold it in anymore. A river of tears poured down face and I felt someone kneel beside me and I knew it was Robin trying his best to comfort me. "We have to take out the Mother ship it's the only way we can beat them." I said in between sobs. This was defiantly not how I wanted to start off my first mission.

"Don't worry we'll get everyone back and everything will be just fine, I promised to keep you safe and I'm making sure that I keep that promise." He helped me up and we walked over to the others.

"Our next mission is Earth, we believe the aliens are teleporting their victims and the only reasonable detention facility is here the mother ship on top what used to be Smallville." Robin pulled up a photo. "Ring any bells?" We looked over at Manhunter who still looked like he was lost in another world. "No I'm sorry." He put his hand on his head and patted his back hoping he would remember soon so we could help everyone.

"Superboy you'll create a distraction…" He was cut off but M'gann telling him no. As romantic as it was this wasn't the time to be disagreeing. "I'll help create a distraction as well, if you guys get stuck on the inside how do you expect to get out?" I said. Robin looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut. We started to prepare and I made sure to pick up a bunch of explosives, and smoke bomb just in case I would need to get everyone else out of the way. I was willing to sacrifice myself for all of them if it meant saving the world and saving their lives.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I could always put you with Miss Martian; you would have a better chance of surviving. Plus if we don't make it she can take you back to Mars where I'm sure you would be safe." Robin said appearing in my doorway. I smiled and shook my head; I was sticking to my plan. He walked up to me and pulled me into an embrace. I relaxed and hugged him back feeling a couple tears escape my eyes. "We're going to get through this all we have to do is wait for the right time." He said placing a small kiss on my lips.

"Hey guys we… and I just ruined the moment sorry about that." Kid said running off. He took my hand and we headed for the Bioship to head off to finish this huge mess. The whole ride to Smallville I was so anxious I was ready for anything those E.T.'s were going to throw at me because I was going to through it back twice as hard, or at least try to. We made it to Smallville with very little problems and I got myself ready.

"First team deploy." I held on to M'gann as she and Martian Manhunter flew me over to one of the openings and they disappeared inside of the ship. Pretty soon I heard a bunch of banging and then the hatch opened up letting out a bunch of ships that were probably going after Superboy. I ran inside and Kid Flash and Robin bolted inside behind me. We hide behind a giant pillar and waited for another ship to deploy.

_Robin: Wave cleared go._

We made our way through the ship and I purposely ran behind them planting small bombs like Robin had told me earlier. I looked back at M'gann who was on the ground with tears pouring down her face.

_M'gann: No he's gone.  
Kid: It's alright we'll find him with Artemis, I know it.  
Manhunter: No my mind is clearer now the disintegration beam is exactly that there is no detention facility no prisoners to rescue our mission hold no purpose.  
Kid: No your wrong the Zeta radiation proves she's alive she…  
Robin: Stop it KF I've been scanning for League and Team signal since we got inside they're not here. Artemis is gone, but our mission still holds purpose we have to destroy this mother ship._

Robin looked back at me and nodded and I made my way back to one the entrance that we came through. I had to find some way to keep this thing open long enough for the others to come back and get out safely. Good thing Robin gave me a more downscale version of his holographic computer. I tried hacking into the system which was awfully hard see how I couldn't understand anything that I was trying to hack.

_Robin: We're on our way now did you get it?  
Nina: No everything is in code and it can't be translated so you guys need to hurry its open right now. _

I the door slammed close just as Kid and the other ran up to it. I ran pass them and saw the E.T.'s coming straight towards me. Great if only I could lead them somewhere else and try to get the door open.

_Robin: Nina come back now!  
Nina: Forget about me try and get the door open I know you're better at this hacking thing than I am. It's your job as leader to make sure the rest of the Team make it out in one piece so just go.  
Robin: If this is your way of proving yourself you already have just come back please.  
Nina: I'll see you on the other side._

I broke the connection and continued to run until I was corner, go thing I had begun to set these little explosives all over the place. They began to detonate taking out the many E.T's that we're following behind the others. After the smoke cleared out all of them were lying in a piling heap. "Yes, I wonder if the others got out." I turned around and before I could even think my world was darkened.

**Mount Justice  
October 16, 16:21 ****EDT**

My eyes shot open and I saw Black Canary standing over me. I'm alive how is that even possible I thought I was vaporized. "Your all alive!" As much as I was happy to hear M'gann's voice it was sounding like nails on a chalkboard my head my just pulsating.

"Are you alright Nina you look like you're going to throw up?" Canary said helping me up slowly. Just as she said that I felt my stomach flip and my breakfast from this morning ended up all over the floor.

"The training exercise went all wrong." Martian Manhunter said. Hold on a second did he just say that was a training exercise? Are you kidding me that had to have been the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to me and he's saying it was a training exercise! I looked over at Robin who was sweating bullets and looking down at his feet. I felt like I had to throw up again but I held it down the best that I could. I laid back down and saw Canary coming back to me with a glass of something that I hoped was water but judging by the color it wasn't.

I had been through many traumas before but this one had had just taken the cake. I have no idea how I'll ever be able to forget this one.


	11. Trauma

**Mount Justice  
October 23, 17:21 ****EDT**

Words couldn't even describe how much emotions were running rapidly inside of me. Ever since the training exercise I have been having these nightmares of my just letting everyone die and it every time they would tell what a horrible team member and how they should have left me at Cadmus. I couldn't blame them, even though it was just a training exercise I didn't do anything to help them. The only thing I did was get in the way and die.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kaldar who nodded to me wondering if I was alright. I gave him a small smile hoping he would think that I was alright. Of course he saw right through me and sat down beside me and I did the only thing I could think of. I had wanted to cry from the time I woke up from that nightmare but no tears would fall and now that they were I knew they weren't stopping anytime soon. He held me for a long time until Canary called him inside of the room. As soon as he got up Robin took his place and sighed. I looked up at him and he took my hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Is this how it feels to be a hero, because if it is I can't do this? I just don't have the heart to risk any of your lives because I don't want to do that to any of you. I may not have known the other that long but I care about them, I care about you and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you guys." I said as a couple more tears fell from my eyes.

"Unfortunately sometimes the situation will call for us having to do desperate things but when it comes to the Team we would never risk our member's lives no matter what it calls for. What I did was something no one should have do, at first I thought everyone was being Zetaed but when I got into the mother ship everything when downhill from there. I ended up sending everyone to their deaths even you and it hurt so much." He said wiping away the tears the where falling from my face.

Kaldar walked out and Robin helped me up and walked me to the room. He let me go and I took a seat in front of Canary. I knew talking would help me but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"If you're not ready to talk we can talk later." Her voice was so soothing I almost mistaken her for my mother, until I looked up at her. "I really don't know what to say, I myself don't even know what I'm feeling besides pain. I had so many opportunities to help everyone but all I did was chicken out, I should have been the first person to go, maybe all of this would have gone a different way because no one really knows me that well and it wouldn't have affected them. When everyone started dying it was like I was being ripped apart inside, I mean I know I haven't know the Team for that long but there are like family and I can't imagine a world without them." I finally took a breath and looked down at my feet.

"Nina you that's not true everyone here care so much about you, if they didn't you think they would have risk their lives trying to get you back from Cadmus. I know that being the new member the tension is high and you're afraid that you're going to invade on everyone but you're a part of the Team now. You've been so used to not letting your feelings but it's alright no one here is going to judge you." She said putting her hand on my knee.

I looked up at her gave her a genuine smile and jumped out of my chair giving her a hug. She hugged me back and I felt the tears running down my face again. Man I never realized how much of a cry baby I was until now. Back with my father I felt like I couldn't have any emotions but here it completely different and I like it. I love being able to express myself ever if I shed a tear here and there or if it made me wear the biggest smile or saddest frown, I didn't have to pretend to be something I'm not. All I had to do was just be me.

**Mount Justice  
October 27 15:43 ****EDT**

"Nina have you ever thought of wearing your hair down or trying to put some curls it or something?" M'gann said playing with my hair. I shrugged and continued to work on my stupid science project as much as I loved science it was a pain in my neck. "I think you should, I think Robin would love to see you with a new hair style." I tensed and looked over at her then turned back around and began working again.

Recognized Zatanna Zatara A03  
Recognized Robin B01

"Hey Robin how are you?" I turned around raising one eyebrow and watch this girl I have never seen before. I'm going to have to keep my eye on her because she might cause me some problems in the future.

"I'm whelmed what about?" She laughed and I mocked her and continued to work on my science project until I felt someone playing with my hair and I knew it was Robin. "Science project looks kind of confusing, what's it about?" He asked leaning in closer to the holographic computer and my diagram. "You're smart I'm sure you can figure it out." I said getting up grabbing a pair of scissors and began to cut and paste labels all over the molecular DNA model.

"Oh, Nina this is Zatanna she's a magician." I just LOVED the way he said her name, made it sound like she was some sort of goddess. I hope you all are catching the hit in my voice when I said loved.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, if you don't mind I have to finish this but when I finish we can have the ice breaker conversation and get to know each other more." I said giving her a smile and getting back to work. "That's cool I was going to kidnap Robin for the day anyway." She said grabbing him. She waved and they Zetaed out of the Cave. WTF just happened. I looked over at M'gann who raised her eyebrows and held up a brush and a basket filled with hair products and what looked like makeup.

"Ok, I will let you do my hair but there is no way in heaven, earth, or hell you are putting makeup on this face." I said pushing the basket away from me. "Please Nina with giant cherries on top." She said pushing her bottom lip out. I made the biggest mistake of looking at her because when I did I immediately fell for her large eyes and pouting face. "Fine just let me print out my report and you can get to the making over." I said putting my DNA model in my room along with the 10 page report.

Recognized Kid Flash B03

"How are the world's most beautiful girls doing?" Wally said walking up to the both of us. M'gann started to laugh and I patted his head and he grinned from eye to eye. "Wally we're going to have a conversation that I know you don't want to hear about so leave the room or you will regret it." I said pointing to the door.

He frowned and understood what I was saying immediately. "Well later." He ran off and M'gann began to fluff, yank and murder my hair until she got it how she wanted it to look.

**Manhattan  
October 23 16:29 ****EST**

"So when did you guys decide to let Nina join the Team, I mean last time I saw here she was in Cadmus but I thought she was the bad guy?" Zatanna asked as we walked down the busy streets of Manhattan.

"Nina has to be the greatest person in the history of all people, she's not a bad person it's just she was being controlled and manipulated by the people she thought she could trust. If we would run into each other while she was The Black Hunter she would always tell me about her issues and I would try my best to cheer her up or make her smile. Even when we were at school I would always try to make sure she was happy." I said l taking out my phone and looking at the picture I took of her.

"Man she's so pretty and she doesn't even have to try, does she always keep her hair up in a ponytail?" I nodded and put away my phone as we walked passed a pizza parlor. "Hey we should go get a pizza." The both of us said in sync, we looked at each other and began to laugh as we made our way into the pizza parlor. Oh man Zatanna is going to cause me so much trouble I can already feel it.

**Mount Justice  
October 27, 17:24 ****EDT**

"I'm almost done the last thing you need a little blush to give your cheeks a nice rosy glow to it." M'gann said brushing on some dusty powder.

Recognized Black Canary 13

Oh man just what I need, people seeing me while M'gann plays dress up with me. "Wow, don't you look good, who's the lucky guy?" Canary said walking over to us.

"Well I wasn't planning on doing anything today but finish my science project and study but M'gann decided that she wanted to play makeover with me." I said shrugging. I hoped she was doing a good job as much I didn't want her to do it, it would be nice to look good.

"Doesn't she look so pretty, now all we have to do is get her into a dress and she'll be perfect?" Canary nodded and crossed her arms across her chest. "And that's where I draw the line, I love you in all but me and dresses just don't go together. I don't know if you ever realized this but I'm not that graceful, I could never pull of a dress. Now you on the other hand, you can put on anything and look absolutely beautiful." I said getting off of the chair.

M'gann handed me the mirror and I couldn't believe it was me. I had no clue how she did it but she did, I looked like my mother's school pictures back when she was in high school. She was known as one of Gotham's most beautiful woman after winning 27 beauty pageants. "How did you do this, I didn't know I could look so beautiful?" I said still staring at my reflection.

"M'gann where did Ro…hello beautiful I'm Wally West it's nice to meet you." Wally said taking my hand and kissing in. "Wally it's me Nina." I said pulling my hand out of his and pushing me away, he raised his eyebrows and stared at me then his mouth fell open. "What happened to you, you look so amazing?" I punched him in the shoulder and frowned.

"M'gann wanted to make me over so I let her and this is the finishing product. I'm guess I really look great." I said giving them a small smile. I wonder what Robin would think if he saw me, maybe he would think I looked better than Zatanna. She was gorgeous and she doesn't even have to try, unlike me.

Recognized Robin B01  
Recognized Zatanna Zatara A03

Oh know he's back. I gave M'gann the mirror and ran to my room making sure Robin didn't see on the way there. I made sure my door was locked and I sat down on the bed picking up my phone and dialing my mother's number. I couldn't remember the last time I heard her voice but for some reason I needed to hear it.

"**Hello."  
"Hi, mom it's Nina your long lost daughter."  
"Oh, Nina your alive the news lied they said you had died in the explosion at Cadmus where are you are you alright?"  
"Yes mommy I'm fine I'm just calling to say hello since I never really did it before and now I can say hello without dad being a jerk about it."  
"Oh, your father is such a character I'm so happy we got a divorce but I am sorry that he got custody of you, if only I had just left like your grandmother told me to everything would have gone so much better."  
"Don't blame yourself mom you did what you thought was right it's not your fault that dad is nothing but a jerk face and I'm glad I no longer live with him."  
"When can I see you angel I've been wanted to see you since your father took you away."  
"Unfortunately I can't do that but if you want to see me make sure you want the news I might be on there saving people."  
"Oh you, it was wonderful to hear your voice angel face but I have to get to work. I got a new job working at Wayne Tech they even gave me a new house with wonderful security. I also got to meet the great Bruce Wayne himself and boy he sure is a cutie."  
"Mom you do realize he's like 10 years younger that you?"  
"I can dream can't I?"  
"I hope to see you soon mom I miss you."  
"I miss you to baby make sure you call more often it's nice to hear your voice since I can't see you. I love you and stay out of trouble."  
"I love you to mom and I'll make sure to call you more often I promise. I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye baby"**

I threw my phone somewhere and a knock on the door scared me out of my mind. "Who is it?" I yelled walking up to the door. "It's me." Man why does he have to be the one to come and check on me. "Hold on a second." I looked in the mirror and fluff my hair making sure to fix any hair that was out of place, I unlocked the door and sat down at my desk pretending I was looking over my project. "Come in."

The door opened and I kept my eyes glued to the paper that was in front of me. "Whoa, I'm liking the new hair style." He said looking over my shoulder at whatever; I was too afraid to look at him because he would see my makeup covering face. "Thanks M'gann told me I had to be her Barbie doll for the day she's still trying to get me into a dress. He sighed and I heard him sit down on my bed.

"Why don't you want me to see your face?" He said playing with one of the curls on my head. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked the other way. "It's not that I don't want you to see my face it's just I don't feel like looking at you right now." I said crossing my arms.

He pulled my chair over to him and I looked down at my lap and he just chuckled at my childish antics. His hand lifted my face up and I met his electric blue eyes. "M'gann did a wonderful job but you're already beautiful without the makeup. I'm not going to lie though that hair style really fits you I like it a lot better than your ponytail only because it's more fun to play with." I knew I was probably the color of a very ripe tomato but I didn't care Ro…Dick thought I was beautiful just being myself just like Canary had told me. Maybe I should listen to her more often she seems to know what she's talking about.

He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. Oh yeah I should really listen to whatever Canary says to me.


	12. Mohana!

**Mount Justice  
October 31, 19:34**

The school was having a Halloween dance, off course being me I wasn't really feeling the dance plus Batman wanted to talk to me about something. I walked out of my room to see the others in their outfits ready to go.

"Hey Nina are you not going to the dance?" Zatanna asked as she and Artemis walked up to me. I shook my head and she gave me a small smile. "I would but I can't dance and the big man wants to talk to me so I'm stuck here." I said shrugging. "Aww, I was hoping we could hang out see how we haven't really had much time to talk." She said smiling at me.

"I'll be sure to reserve one day just for you preferably a Saturday or Sunday would be nice but whenever I'm not busy or you're not busy I'm ready." I said nodding my head, I haven't seen Robin all day and I knew he was here. I know when everyone comes here with the stupid _Recognized Robin B01. _After a while it really starts to tick you especially when it wakes you up at night.

"I'll see you guys later I'm going to go find the others and try to figure out what it is they want." I said waving to them and walking off to find the others. I wonder what my mom is doing knowing her she was probably work her but off like she usually does.

"Nina where are you going?" I turned around and saw Robin peeking his head out of a room that I didn't know even existed until now. "I was looking for you guys and now I know I wouldn't have found you guys if I kept on walking." I said walking over to the room and looking. I was the B-man Kaldar, Red Tornado and Red Arrow? What is he doing here?

"Are you guys waiting on me, because if I'm late it's on you, I didn't even know this place was even here and live here?" I said trying to defend myself before anyone could say anything.

"Don't worry about it, and don't take this the wrong way but there is a mole on our team and I have been telling the others that there is no way it could be you. You're still new to the Team so suspicion is always on the person that you don't really know." Kaldar said looking over at me.

"So what you're saying is you think I'm the mole because I'm not trusted enough?"

"I'm going to need your phone and anything else that will connect to a satellite." Batman said holding his hand out. I seriously can't believe that they would think that I was the mole I mean if I was they would know I already know how to take everyone out and I could I really wanted to.

"I'm going to play along with this because I know that you especially know that I'm not the mole for a fact." I said handing him my phone and my iPod and walking out of the room with Robin on my tail.

"I tried to tell him that you're not the mole but Speedy wouldn't let it go. He'll give you your things later on day but for now I am taking you out my treat." He said jumping in front of me with that huge grin on my face. "And I'm not going as the great Robin I'll be going as your favorite guy in the world. Dick Grayson he said taking off his mask. "But only if you dress up."

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran in my room looking around frantically looking around for a Halloween costume, I had like a mission of them and I couldn't find any… That's right all my costumes are in the basement at home.

"Oh and I had the liberty of buying you a costume since I wasn't sure if you had one." Dick said placing a bag on my bed and lying down. I opened the bag and threw him the finger before he ran out of the room with is stupid echoing laugh. I should have known, this kid's ego was so way too big but I think I would make a hot Robin. I smiled at the costume and changed quickly then ran out of the room into a very short Batman.

"I like it looks nice on you, maybe I'm going to have let you run around and pretend to be me for some time." He said as we walked over to the Zeta tubes. "I'm going with you guys so just hold on." The red headed boy said. I frowned at him and he kept his smug look on his face that really wanted to slap off his very attractive face.

"Are you sure you want to tag a long because things tend to get awkward when we're together and I don't want you to ruin any moments." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He growled and we all Zetaed to New Orleans home of the best Southern Food in the world.

**New Orleans  
October 31 20:12 ****EST**

"D…Robin why are we in New Orleans, I thought we were going to Gotham City?" I said looking around; it was a bit too quiet for my liking and on Halloween something wasn't right. "We were but I think something is wrong which is why I brought my utility belt, don't leave home without it." He said wrapping it around his waist. Ha great minds think alike, I had used my utility belt instead of the phony one that came with the costume.

A loud explosion pulled me out of my thoughts and all of us immediately ran over to a smoking building. "Oh my gosh there's a lady in there we have to get her out." I yelled running in the collapsing burning building.

"Help someone please!" I ran over to her and she began to cry as she held on to my arm. "I can't move this wall is on my leg you have to help me please Robin." She yelled looking down. Frowns pulled the crumbled wall off of the poor lady and Robin and I helped her out of the building.

"You guys are just trick-or-treaters I'm sorry I didn't mean to mistaken you for Robin, now I can see that you're not the boy wonder." She said laughing nervously. "It's alright don't worry about it, but can you tell us why it's so quiet here?" I said looking around the deserted area.

"All I remember is this man walking into town, I work at the welcoming center so he had to walk pass. He was chanting something and I thought he was just trying to be funny then just like that everyone was gone and then I was in that burning building being crushed." She said looking down at her now broken leg.

"Just stay here we'll try our best to figure out what's going on." Robin said placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and we walked away to plan what we were going to do. "It sounds a lot like Klarion but the last time I checked he was in Europe but he could have easily come here." Robin said using his Holographic Computer.

I looked over at the building beside us and saw a symbol that looked oddly familiar but I couldn't figure out where I had seen it. "Robin I don't think it was Klarion who did this, I've seen this symbol before but I just can't place a name or a face to it." I said trying to think of where it was I've seen it before.

"Scanning and processing downloading finished. The symbol is used as a sign of peace and is usually used by a Queen of Chaos named Mohana which in Hindi means bewitching. I think she brought us here but I don't know what for." Robin said looking over at me.

"If she's anything like Klarion we are going to have to go back to the Cave and stock up because I don't think I have enough arrows in my quiver if she is planning on attacking." Frowns said pulling out his highly sophisticated bow.

"Then leave I'm not going anywhere until I get these people back from Mohana and by the way if you can hear me that's a horrible name your parents didn't go a good job naming you lady you should consider getting it changed." I yelled hoping she heard me and knowing her she probably did.

"I'm so happy you could come I've missed you so much Nina although that last comment did hurt my feelings a bit." God I could spot that high pitched nails on a chalk board voice. "Why did you bring us here?" I yelled looking around for her but was unsuccessful. "Where is she I can't find her?" Frowns said looking around franticly.

"I wanted to play a game; you know hide-n-go-seek right? Well in this version if I find you you're dead." The world began to change and I found myself alone at what looked like a carnival. "Robin! Speedy!" This is not going to be easy I can already feel it.

* * *

Oh man where did this psyco put me and where is Nina I've looking everywhere for her and she's nowhere. This lady must have transported us to different areas which mean's Roy's not here either. A low growl broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see an oversized lion creeping toward me.

"Uh, stay." It changed me and ran as fast I could before I turned into dinner for this monster. I started climbing up a building and thankfully it just watched me and began to pace meaning he couldn't get up or was thinking of a way to get up. I don't have much time to figure out how to get out of this horrible illusion.

* * *

I was told to watch the girl and I finally get her and now this random lady comes and zaps us all to different places. I heard footsteps coming around the corner so I took out my bow and arrow ready to shoot until I saw Nina?

"Oh, Frowns I'm so happy to see you I can't find Robin anywhere her must have been transported someplace else. As much as I don't really like you we have to find her and get Robin back." She said handing onto my arm. I felt my cheeks heat up as she looked up at me with those huge emerald eyes. Oh man, this is not happening right now. I pushed her off me and we began walking around and searching for Robin.

"Oh there you guys are I've been looking everywhere for you." I turned around and saw Robin walking up to the both of us. I didn't know what it was but he seemed slightly off and Nina knew it as well because she started to back up.

"We've been looking for you too Robin what happened?" I said keeping a tight grip on my bow in case I had to use it. "Well it seems…" "What the heck!" I looked back at Nina who was staring at a second Robin.

"Don't let your guard down." I whispered as she took out a couple weapons out of her utility belt. "So which one of you guys is the real Robin because I don't have time for games we have places to and people to see." She said spinning around what looked like a batarang. "Do you seriously have to ask that question Nina?" The First Robin said frowning at us.

"Don't listen to that imposter you know I'm the real Robin because I'm always so whelmed." The second Robin said. Oh yeah that's the real Robin only he would saw something as stupid at that.

"Mohana you can stop messing around because we know who the real Robin is change back into you so I can kick your ass and we can leave." Nina said throwing at batarang at the fake Robin who easily dodged it.

"If that's what you want then fine but I highly doubt you'll be kicking my ass princess." Mohana said turning into who I assumed was her.

* * *

"Bring it on doll me and you I don't want them to interfere with this. We still have unfinished business to attend to from last time when you game me this scar." She locked Speedy and Robin in cages and we were back in New Orleans. There we so many people and they were going to just get in to way; I couldn't let that happen what if one of them got hurt? "Mohana, why did you pick here to fight?"

"I wanted to make sure everyone saw the death of Nina Jenkins I don't know if you noticed but we have a couple of visitors here keep a close watch on you. The more important ones are from the Light." She said letting out a screeching laugh. I looked over at Robin and Speedy and saw them trying to find a way out, both of them got the idea and started to cut at the bars and strangely enough it was working.

"Keep her occupied when we get out we'll get the people out of the way and come and help you, I know you can do it Nina." Robin said smiling at me. I smiled back and turned back around to Mohana who was still laugh like there was no tomorrow. "Alright Old Hag let's get this over like today." I say throwing a batarang at her. She caught it and smiled at me. "What was that supposed to d…" It exploded and I took this opportunity to give her a couple hits before I was knocked onto the ground.

"That was a nice one I'm not going to lie but you can't hurt me, I have a city to destroy so I'm going to let Mela take care of you." A giant lion walked up to her and she kissed its nose and whispered something to it. It started walking up to me but then an arrow came out of nowhere piercing that lion's tough skin. It let out a roar and disappeared but not too long after about 15 more circled us.

"Are you sure you can handle this all by yourself?" Frowns said helping me up. "I was doing fine I just fell over." I said cracking my knuckles. "Didn't look like that to me, Robin's going to look for the real one he said it stays somewhere off in the distance and the best bet would be to take it down. It's her familiar and when it's weakened so is she. But for right now we have to take out it's fake goons in order for it to give away the location." He explained let out a light chuckle. "Well then what are we waiting for Frowns let's get this show on the road Frowns."


	13. The Light

**New Orleans  
October 31, 22:43 ****(Nina POV)**

"Why are they still coming out of nowhere? I thought Robin took them all out." I yelled throwing a couple punches at these freakin annoying mutated cats.

"He did but it must have been a fake seeing as he isn't back and they're still coming from out of anywhere idiot." Frowns said as the other cats just disappeared. Robin ran back over to us and was little ripped up. "You did it all we need to do is go and find the ugly witch." I said running into the crowd of people who were completely oblivious to the chaos around them.

"Do you think we should call Doctor Fate and let him handle this because we can't do this alone we need help and you thought that I would never say that?" Robin said as he stopped running. I looked back at him and turned on his holographic computer. I frowned at him and then the world went dark and I was alone.

"Robin, Speedy where did you guys go?" I yelled running into nothingness. I heard giggling and I turned around to see my mother exactly the same way she was before my father took me away from her. Happy.

"Nina baby what happened to your face it's all messy?" She asked leaning down to wiped off the child's face in front of me that looked a lot like my baby pictures. "I was playin' wit your makeup so I can be petty like you mommy." Oh snap I remember that I was 3 and dad was so angry that I made a mess in the bedroom but mom thought it was funny. A couple weeks later he took me and left.

"Aww you were just a cutie and your mother was such a doll to bad she's untouchable at the moment. Batman has her on lock down pretty well and it kind of upsets me." Mohana said patting my head.

"What do you need Hana?" I said frowning at her. "I just miss you and everyone wants to see the Black Hunter back in action and taking people out like you used to not working for the good guys. I know this is going to sound very cheesy to you but you're like a little sister to me and I don't want to fight my little sister I don't like to." She said playing with my hair.

"I can't go back, I actually don't want to go back I like playing the hero, and if you we're really my sister you'd be happy that I found something that I actually like to do not torment me and hurt my friends." I said pushing her away from me. "Nina why do you like these people so much I don't understand I mean once upon a time all they wanted to do was lock you up but since you sold us out they love you to pieces. Now we would never hurt you no matter what you do because your part of the family." She said giving me a hug.

"Hana I'm not going back with you I don't care what you say I'm not leaving them so don't even try." I said pushing her off me again. "I get it, there's a boy that you like there know it. Is it the boy that's dressed as Robin? I saw the way he looked at you when he saw you." "Mohana I'm not going so just give it up already." I yelled cutting her off.

"Look when you're ready to come back home you know where to go Nina." She said as the world went back to normal. The guys ran over to me and Dick pulled me into a hug that I didn't return. "Are you alright Nina what happened did she do anything to hurt you because if she did I'm go…"

"I'm fine don't worry about it she just wanted to talk to me I'm not hurt in anyway what's so ever, let's just find a way back to the cave." I said looking around at the quiet streets. "It'll call Batman so he can come and get us." Robin said.

I felt a hand on y shoulder and I looked over to see Frowns giving me a small smile, I couldn't help but smirk at how strange this was. "Frowns are you trying comfort me?" He frowned and turned away from me. Man this kid was so tense all the time it really isn't all that healthy.

**Mount Justice ****EDT****  
November 1, 0:29 ****(Nina POV)**

Finally I'm back home and I can go take a shower then go in my bed and go to sleep. "Man I'm so tired." I said to myself. "You know we didn't get to even go Trick-or-Treating, because of Mohana?" Dick said running up beside me. "I know and I didn't even get to eat any candy and it's way too late to even be on the streets." I walked into my room with Dick on my heels, he sat on the bed and I walked into my bathroom and closed to the door.

After my shower I came out of the bathroom and Dick was on my bed in his regular clothes readying my history report. "This is nice I might have to use this for my report on Aristotle in the next couple weeks." He said tossing it on the desk and I lied down beside him and put the pillow over my face and screamed.

"What are you doing?" He pulled the pillow off my face and began to play with a strand of my hair. "I'm letting out all my emotions in this pillow I do that sometimes don't you?" I asked looking over at him. He shook his head and I stuck my tongue out at him, which earned a light tug on my hair. "So are you going home? I'm sure the B-man is wondering where you are and why you're not at home." I said fluffing up my pillow.

"I'm sure he knows where I am I don't mind getting in trouble if it means I can see you." He said kissing my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up and I put my face in the pillows and mental screamed. "You're so adorable." He said getting up and turning off the lights. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams." He said walking out of my room. Could he be any cuter?

**Mount Justice  
November 4, 14:19**** (Nina POV)**

"Hey Nina what's going on?" Zatanna said sitting down beside me. "Nothing is going on right now I'm wondering what I'm going to do since I've already finished my homework." We've been hanging out since the Halloween incident and she's not as bad as I thought she was.

"How about we go out to the beach I mean its right there anyway so why not?" She smiled and I nodded getting up and going over to the hanger door. The beauty of this beach always gets me and I don't know why.

"It's so beautiful, the beach." I said taking off my shoes and walking into the water. She did the same and followed close behind me. "Yeah, so what's going on with you and Robin?" The question threw me way of I almost fell over and that wouldn't be good seeing as my phone was in my pocket. "To tell you the truth I'm not even sure what's going on between us, lately he's been acting kind of strange and I don't understand. He's never really asked me to be his girlfriend so I guess we're still just friends, but at the same time he kisses me and leave me all confused. It gets me so angry sometimes." I looked down at my reflection at the water and saw Zatanna walk up beside me.

"Well maybe he's just as confused about everything as you are I mean you guys are still young and even I don't know understand half of the feelings that I have. Plus you have to remember that he's a guy and you know guys are slow." She said smiling at me. The both of us broke into a fit of laughter until she fell over. I took my phone out of my pocket and tossed it on shore and went to help her up.

"Good thing you did that so I can do this." She pulled me into the water. Of course I should have known she would have done that, sometimes I just don't think. We ended up doing the one thing that I really didn't want to but I didn't have a problem with having a little fun.

**Inside Mount Justice  
November 4, 14:34 ****(Robin/Dick POV)**

I looked everywhere and I could find Nina anywhere and I even called her to. "Hey Miss. M have you seen Nina I wanted to take her to this not restaurant in town." I said sitting at the bar and watching her race around the kitchen.

"Last time I saw her she was heading out of the hanger door with Zatanna I think they're out on the beach." She said putting cookie dough in the oven. "Alright thanks." I ran out the door and down to the beach to see Zatanna and Nina, what's the best word for it. Frolicking in the water? When they saw me the both of them got out of the water and ran over to me

"Hey Robby, what's up?" Nina asked pulling me into a hug then laughing. "I'm alright I guess, what's so funny?" I looked over at Zatanna who had a wide grin spread on her face. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Mr." I have no clue what's going on but they were acting a little to strange for me.

"Yeah well, Nina I wanted to know if you wanted to go hang out later, there's this new restaurant in Gotham and I was wondering if you wanted to go." I asked giving her a small smile. She looked over at Zatanna who smiled and shrugged. "I'll go but first I want to go take a shower and change, I feel like I smell like the ocean." Nina said picking up her things and running into back into the Cave.

"So are you ever going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Zatanna asked walking with me the Cave. "What do you mean?" Was it that noticeable that I wanted her to be my girlfriend, man I must look so desperate? "Oh don't act dumb I know you like her plus she just confirmed it that you two have thing going on."

"Well I want to it's just I don't know how to and what if she says no, I don't know what I would do if she told me no." I said looking over at her. "Really Robin I highly doubt that she would say no I mean think about it if she didn't like you that way do you think she would have let you kiss her all those times or ever be around her." She had a point but still I don't know if I could take rejection from her.

"Besides if she says no just know that you still have me." I stopped walking and she continued into the Cave. What in just happened did she just tell me she likes me? Just like I thought she is going to get me in way to much trouble. But for now I think I'll enjoy these little hints until it comes back and bites me in the…

"Robin what are you waiting for we have somewhere to go unless you don't want to go anymore." Nina said pulling on my arm.

"I'm coming sorry I was just thinking about other things sorry, let's head out" I said pulling us over to the Zeta tubes.

**Gotham City  
November 4, 14:56 ****(? POV)**

"I tried the best I could but she wouldn't come back with me I feel like I failed you love."  
"Don't worry I didn't fail me yet, I'm sure with a little more persuasion she'll come running back to us in not time."  
"For now what do you want me to do should I just leave her alone or force her here?"  
"We'll get her but for now we'll just have our fun then before we need her again."  
"Sooner or later she'll have to see the light."


	14. Misplaced

**Mount Justice  
November 5, 19:47 ****(Nina POV)**

"So how do I look?" I said looking down at the dress M'gann had given me a couple of days ago and I have been wondering if Dick would like it. He started clapping and I flashed him a large smile. "Wow did M'gann make that for you?" He asked spinning me around. I came to a hard stop and looked up to see Batman frowning at me.

"The Bio-ship returned and I ran over to Superboy and looked into the box hoping to find some sort of cookie dough or ingredients to make some pastries. "Yes, cookie fixings, M'gann have I ever told you that I love you?" I said eating a strawberry. I heard the crates break and looked back to see the adults gone. What on earth is going on?

**Fawcett City  
November 5, 18:47 ****(Billy POV)**

"_Today in Fawcett City Captain Marvel defeated an attack by the creatures known as Ibac and Sabbac_." Uncle Dudley rubbed my head and disappeared. "Uncle Dudley?" I jumped over the couch and looked around hoping I was just seeing things. "Don't know which of my enemies is behind this, but I know this is a job for Captain Marvel. SHAZ…whoa. Looks like Uncle D isn't the only one gone missing." I ran over to the window when I heard a loud crash and saw the woman that was outside gone. A knock on the door scared me but I ran over and opened it to see Karen dragging her blanket close behind her.

"Billy my parents just disappeared and so did Sammy's did your Uncle disappear too?" She yelled walking into the apartment. "Yeah, but I don't know where, and I can't go all Captain Marvel because I'll disappear as well." I said frowning. "Why don't you go to the secret place and find a way to stop it?" She asked smiling at me. "Alright stay here and don't open the door for anyone, I'll be back Karen I promise." I said running out the door.

**Happy Harbor ****(Nina POV)**

I've been running around collecting children all day long, what kind of sick joke is this. Removing all the children has to be one of the most upsetting things ever and I had a strange feeling I knew exactly who it was too. I pulled out my phone and looked around making sure I was in an ally so the others couldn't see me.

"Nina I was wondering when you were going to call me." Mohana's voice echoed in my head and I immediately pissed off. "How do I fix this problem?" I said I could just see her smirking at my frustration.

"If you find my love then you'll be able to fix this problem but for now I can't really help you since I have no clue where he is sorry sweetie." With that the line went dead and I cursed Zetaing back to the Cave already in costume. "Nina we were all wondering where you ran off to." M'gann said running up to me.

"Sorry I was debating on whether I should have checked on my mother or not but I decided I didn't want to go see an empty home." I said looking down at my feet. Robin put a hand on my shoulder and gave him a weak smile. Zatanna, Aqualad, and Kid Flash walked into the room and I moved out of the way for them and Zatanna began chanting gibberish.

"Coordinates locked Roanoke Island, you did it." Robin said a little to excitingly. What a time this is going to be.

"It works!" All of us looked over to see the cutest little boy in the Cave. Wait what was he doing here how did he even get in? "Where did you come from who are you?" Aqualad said as we walked up to the little boy.

"Quick read my mind." He said looking at M'gann. "Oh my, it's Captain Marvel." She gasped looking down at him. "Just because he believes he's Captain Marvel doesn't really mean that he is." Wally said frowning at the little boy.

"Gee Wally do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" The boy said smirking at Wally. Man the world is filled with so many surprise it doesn't even shock me anymore.

Billy or Captain Marvel whatever you want to call him, went back and forth between dimensions and shared things with us that the adults. We planned on taking on the source from both dimensions and fortunately it didn't take that long to get to Roanoke Island. Of course seeing how I was still new to the group I was back up to Aqualad so I had to follow him around like a lost puppy.

Before I threw any weapons I thought for a quick second, he's got a shield then there's something on the inside that he's trying to keep away from us. I looked on the ground and saw a glowing yellow crystal that must be the source of this mischief. I pulled out an explosive and rolled it on the ground hoping it wouldn't detonate before it got the shield.

"What is this I see?" Klarion said. As we went to pick it up it exploded and now it's time to attack. I ran out from the bushed and threw a punch that was easily caught. "Nice try but you're going to have to try a lot better than that." Klarion said kicking me in my stomach. I flew backwards and came to a hard stop. I looked up and saw Aqualad looking down at me as I collapse, feeling the need to throw my guts up.

"Are you alright Nina?" He asked kneeling down beside me. I nodded and got up when Robin ran over to me. I gave him a weak smile and he shot me a quick nod and starting throwing punched at the Klarion. When I finally caught myself I started fighting back with everything I had but none of it was working and it was really starting to piss me off but I was almost at my limit.

By the time I came to the fighting was over and Robin and Aqualad where watching me. They helped me up and I felt an awful pain in my leg. I looked down to see a large cut along with a lot of blood. Oh man I don't think I remember the last time I saw this much blood, I passed out. The last thing I remember seeing was Dr. Fate?

**Mount Justice  
November 7, 19:16 EST (Nina POV)**

Zatanna was moving into the Cave seeing how she didn't have a home to go to anymore, I felt so bad but I wasn't really sure how to comfort her so I kept my distance. I especially knew how it felt to have someone you love just erased from your life and trust me it hurts so much.

Robin walked into my room and threw himself on my bed letting out a loud sigh. "Man I feel so bad for Zatanna I want to help her but I don't know how." He said looking at the ceiling. Hmm, I don't think I like where this is going. "Alright." I turned on my laptop and began playing a game.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about Zatanna seeing how you just blew me off when I tried to make conversation." He said frowning at me. "Why is it you always want to talk about Zatanna even on our date the only that came out of your mouth was Zatanna this, Zatanna that or Zatanna is so pretty. Well if she's so beautiful why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend since you're having sure a hard time trying to ask me." I yelled.

"Really Nina are we seriously having this conversation about Zatanna? I don't want her to be my girlfriend and I'm sorry I always "talk" about her, because she's so pretty. No lie she is really pretty and I would've already asked her to be my girlfriend if I wanted to. I don't even know that well to be asking her about anything. If there's anyone I want to be my girlfriend is you!" I felt my cheeks burning with every awkward second that was passing.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked looking at him. "Yeah I wanted to ask you for a while now but I wasn't sure how to, and I really didn't want to do it this way but it came out." He said rubbing the back of his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "As much as I want to say yes I don't really think it's a great idea, best friends and crime fighting partners not to mention we're 13 I promised my mom I wasn't going to date until I was 16." I said giving him a smiling. He chuckled and began playing with piece of my hair. "Well then I shall wait for you to turn 16 and then I will ask you again and this time I'll try not to do it so harshly." I nodded and we walked out of my room holding hands.

"So how about you take me to the restaurant again because that dessert was so delicious, not to mention that steaks. Oh man my mouth is watering just thinking about it now." I said turning to him and pouting. He sighed and smiled at me. "I guess so but this time don't order half the menu this time. The big man cut my curfew three hours short for spending so much and it sucked."

"Fine but that means you have to take me to get ice cream because you know how much I love my ice cream." He shrugged and nodded. "As long as you don't try to attack the poor waiter like you did last time."


	15. Coldhearted

**Mount Justice  
November 11, 16:05**

Today's Wally's birthday and M'gann and I made him the greatest thing for his birthday, everything. "Yeah just in time." Wally said running into the Cave

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. "What Aww you guys, you shouldn't have." Wally said trying to act surprised. How can he, he's been dropping hints for days that it his birthday was coming up. He blew out the candles out of both the cakes. Robin gave me a small smile picking up a cake and bringing it to Zatanna? What the hell!

That just pissed me the #$% off just now I mean seriously, I love Zatanna she's a sweetheart but now it's on. As soon as I sat down on the couch Batman called in telling everyone to get suited up but me. This day is just a bunch of baloney just baloney.

I walked into my room and fell into my bed, then pulled the sheets over my head. Everyone gets to go this awesome mission and I have to stay here this just sucks. And Robin brings Zatanna cake he didn't even offer me any and he brought some to her. Here I thought he was biting at the bits to get me to be his girlfriend. My phone ringing pulled me out of my thought. Dad? I'm not sure if I should answer or not.

"**What do you want dad?"  
"Can't I check on my little angel? I've missed you baby and I really want to come back home though."  
"What did you really want to talk about dad hurry up and get to the point so I can hang up on you."**  
**"I don't want to have to do this to you but I need you to go to Happy Harbor port. Someone wants to talk to you and if you don't go then your little friends on the weather machine are going to be getting a one way ticket to a fire death."  
"Fine." **

I hung up the phone and ran out of the cave hanger borrowing Superboy's motorcycle and made my way to Happy Harbor port. When I got there it was empty none of the boats where parked up and no one was working on anything.

"Oh, you came, Nina I thought we would have to blow up your friends." Mohana said pulling me into a tight hug. I pushed her off me and frowned at her. "What do you want?" I asked leaning on a light pole.

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you something about your so called friends and a secret that your mother hid from you. Oh and Klarion said he didn't appreciate you attacking him at Roanoke Island." She said giving me a smile. "You know how much I care about you right baby and I only did this for you so I'm tell you this so you know what's coming."

"Look Mohana whatever you tell me I'm not going to believe you I trust all of them with my life, they would never do anything to hurt me." I yelled walking away.

"_Nina you think we trust her? There was a called made to one of her old allies when she worked for The Light."_

I stopped and turned around to see her holding a tablet with footage of the Team and the Justice League by one of the broken weather machines.

_~Robin "What there's no way she, already one of us she can't be working for The Light still?"  
~Batman "There is a possibility which is why didn't want her to join us on this mission, right now she's not even at the cave she in Happy Harbor at the dock."  
~Aqualad "Perhaps she went out for a walk the Cave does get lonely when you're by yourself."  
~Aquaman "Are you sure that's where the boat that The Light transports things to and fro Bialya?"  
~Canary "Well we'll just make sure to keep an extra close eye on here since we already have a mole one the Team we don't need another one."  
~Robin "Wait did you put the tracker in her phone?"  
~Batman "Yes she doesn't seem to use it much she carries it around everywhere._

They don't trust me. Mohana walked over to me patted my head and kissed my forehead. "Whenever you're ready sweetie just call me and I'll come and get you so please don't worry like I've told you before you know my number." She said disappearing. I couldn't even move, I didn't even know if I wanted to go back to the Cave to my so called friends. I took my phone and threw it in the harbor and began walking to wherever.

**Mount Justice  
November 11, 20:07 (Robin POV)**

Man that was one tiring mission; I wonder where Nina ran off to? Back when we were taking out the weather machines Batman said he still didn't trust her that much and the mole wasn't really helping all that much. I ran to her room but the door was opened and she wasn't inside.

Oh man. "Hey did any of you see Nina while you were walking around?" I asked walking out the den. Batman frowned at me pulling out his phone. "She still at the dock maybe you should go check on her." I nodded and drove my motorcycle to an empty harbor, and here I thought the big man said she was here. I looked out at the water and say something shinning out in the water. I ran out to the dock to get a closer look and noticed the bejeweled letters N-I-N-A.

"It there a problem Boy Wonder?" I turned around to see the witch from Halloween night. "What did you do to her and I know you know who I'm talking about." I yelled pulling out a couple batarangs.

"Nothing at all she just can't be bothered with the likes of you people anymore, I showed her how you all feel about her and she left. Oh and don't try to go look for her she might try attacking you so it's not such a great idea. Catch you on the flip side, ciao!" With that she disappeared and just sat down thinking about where she could have gone.

**Gotham City  
November 11, 20:45 (Nina POV)**

"It's so nice to have you back baby I just knew you would come home." Dad said pulling me into a hug that I didn't return. "It's late you should go to bed we'll talk in the morning, I have a surprise for you." He said pushing me down the hall. I walked into my room to find everything still in its original spot. I made sure to lock my window and close the blinds before crawling into bed and crying myself to sleep.

**?  
November 12, 0:02**

"Nina Jenkins, man she is a hottie."  
"Shut up you're not here to find a girlfriend you're here on strict business."  
"Sorry sir."  
"All you have to do for now is just keep an eye on her and whatever you do just don't let her see you."  
"If you do our cover is blown and your head is going to be on a silver platter."  
"Of course sir, you have my word."

**Gotham City  
November 12 12:29 (Nina POV)**

"Hello I'm here to speak to Annalisa Jenkins I don't need an appointment just tell her that Nina is here." I said to the woman at the front desk. She frowned at me and picked up the phone mumbled something's and hung up. "Floor 35 room 86."

I thanked her and went into the elevator. I haven't seen here in so long I'm actually anxious to see my own mother. As soon as the elevators opened I spotted my mother out of everyone else. She still looked the same; the only difference was her laugh lines were more pronounced. She looked over at me and froze, like her I frozen until I saw her put down the papers in her hands. She began to walk over to me and I couldn't help but run into her arms. "Oh, my baby look how beautiful you are." She cried. Words don't even describe the emotions in me right now; I was so paralyzed from not seeing my mother in so many years. She pulled away and that's when I noticed my face was wet with the tears that were still running down my face. "I don't even know what to say anymore but I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you to mommy; I wish I went looking for you earlier I'm so whelmed to see you it just I don't know." I said chuckling. She smiled and began wiping the tears off my face to no avail. "Anna is there a problem?" We looked up to see Bruce Wayne looking at the two of us. "I'm wonderful, Mr. Wayne, but forget me I want you to meet my daughter Nina." I stood up and shook his hand giving him a shy smile. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." I said as a strange nagging feeling pulled at me. He seemed so familiar but I couldn't figure out why, I don't even know why I feel like that I know I've never met the great Bruce Wayne before.

"It's nice to meet you, your mother talks about you all the time." I felt my cheeks heat up at his comment. "How about you take the next couple of days off so you can spend time with your daughter I'm sure the both of you could use some time to catch up." He patted her back and she gave him a large smile.

"Come on let's go get some lunch I'm starving." Mom said pulling me towards the elevator. "So what awesome restaurant are you going to be taking me too?" She pulled me to a very beautiful Mercedes-Benz, man you could tell she was bringing in that dough.

"There is this wonderful restaurant that Bruce to me to a while back, the only thing I have a problem with is that it's kind of expensive but I can afford it now." She said giving me a goofy smile. I smiled back at her as we took off to this so called wonderful restaurant.

**Mount Justice  
November 12 12:51 (Robin POV)**

"Are you alright Robin? You haven't said one word since Nina left." Zatanna said walking over to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. I still couldn't believe that Nina left us; I mean I know the things that were said weren't nice but that wasn't for her to hear. Maybe I should go look for her again; I'll try Gotham this time. I got up but was pushed back down on the couch.

"Batman said that Nina's in Gotham city with her mother, he doesn't want any of us to mess with her just give her some space until she's ready to talk." Kid said sitting down beside me. I looked up to see the others giving me worried and pleading looks. They all knew me to well I was going no matter what Batman said I had to get her back before she pulled in deeper by the Light.

"I'm going to bring her back and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me." I said getting up and Zetaing to Gotham City.

**Gotham City (Nina POV)**

Mother and I spent the whole day just hanging out and catching up on everything that we missed these past years. I was tempted to tell her about me being The Black Hunter and The Ebony Fighter but knowing her she would kick my can.

"Nina are you living with your father? If you want to you can always come and move in with me I have the room and it would be nice to live with someone." Mom said looking down at her feet. "Of course I'll stay with you mom, I'm not a big fan of dad anyway but you have to let me pack up something's." I said hooking my arm with hers.

"Hey, Nina." I turned around to see Dick standing there with his hands in his pockets and probably the saddest eyes I've ever seen. "Dick, what are you doing here?" I gave me a small smile and shrugged. "I do live in Gotham." Mom looked down at me and I let her go pulling Dick away.

"I'm kind of surprised you came looking for me seeing how you can't trust me." I crossed my across my chest and frowned at him.

"Look none of us wanted to hurt you it's just Batman you know how he is. He doesn't trust anyone let alone someone he hasn't known for a long time, but me I trust I know that you would never betray any of us. No one on the Team thinks you're the mole they all think of you as family and family always sticks together no matter what." He finally took a breath and began to soak in everything that he just told me.

No matter what it hurt me terribly to be thought of as the mole but like he said we were a family and families stick together no matter what the circumstances. The people I thought were me family before where nothing but a bunch of bullies, I'm sure they would throw me under the bus in a matter of seconds if they had the chance but the Team they were different. We were all for one and one for all, if one of where getting under the bus the others would jump under as well. I pulled him into and tight hug then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you very much Dick, I'll see you back at the Cave." I said letting him go and walking over to my mother who had a look of complete confusion on her face. "You are telling me everything and leave nothing out I know when you lie Nina." She said putting her hands on hips. "It's a long story so we're probably going to have to sit down for this one."


	16. Noah & Annalisa

**Gotham City  
November 22, 09:42**

"Mom do you have to go back to go back to work, I mean Mr. Wayne is a nice man he'll understand if you miss one more day." I said pouting. She was running around the house getting ready for work at Wayne Tech.

"I'm sorry baby but I enjoy my job and I intend to keep it, I promise I'll take you out for lunch so we can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about." She said grabbing her purse and kissing my forehead. "I'll call you on my way home so be ready." With that she walked out of the house and took off.

I did my daily routine and headed over to my father's house hoping he was there. "Hey dad are you home?" I yelled walking into the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching one of those old silent movies. He always seems to like them and I never understood why, they're so boring.

"Hey, princess how are you?" I sat down beside him and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Is something wrong?" I asked lightly pushing him off of me. He shook his head and gave me a small smile.

"Anyways, do you have any photo albums I want to look back when the world seemed so easy, back when you and mom were together?" He snickered and pointed to room at the end of the hallway. I was never allowed to go in there when I was little; he would always say how I would ruin everything in that room. I slowly opened the door and peaked my head in to see tons of junk and photo's all over the place. I picked up one of the photos on the ground of my mom when she was pregnant. Man she's so pretty no wonder she was so popular in high school, unlike me my only friend was Dick.

I walked over to the piles of albums and sat on the ground picking up the closest one to me and opening it. The first photo was of mom and me, when we went to the zoo.

_**Gotham City  
April 12, 13:12  
Ten years ago**_

_~"Mommy, what's dat aminal?" Nina said pointing to a very large bird, she had seen a photo of them on the TV and always wonder what they were.  
"That my darling is a large creature it's called an ostrich, they will try to pick at you so don't stand too close to it."  
"If you do it might pick you and run away with you so it can eat you for dinner." Nina gasped and hid behind her mother hoping the animal didn't see her.  
"Oh Noah don't tell her that you know we won't allow that to happen." Annalisa said picking up the terrified child and kissing her forehead.  
"Don't worry baby I would never let that oversized bird take my little princess away, if he even tried we'd be having chicken for dinner." Noah patted the Nina's head and she let out a giggle as we continued through the rest of the zoo. ~_

The zoo was always so fun back then I'll never forget when we were leaving, we passed by the ostriches again and while we were walking by one of them grabbing dad tie and would let go. It just kept on pulling and they had to call the trainers over to help us out. I turned a couple more pages and saw a photo I've never seen before. It was on my grandparents and a pair of other people, I've never met them before.

I pulled the photo out and put it on the desk to take to my mother; she was going to tell me about them at lunch. I flipped through the rest of the album finding nothing else important so I moved on to the next which sparked my interest. _Noah & Annalisa Wedding _

I opened up the album and I couldn't help but smile. I've never seem my parents so happy and so in love. A lot of the members of the Leagues of Shadows were in the wedding, along with the Riddler and the Joker. Knowing mom she was completely oblivious to the crazy people in her wedding. I flipped through a couple more pages and saw Black Canary? She knew my mom?

I pulled out that photo and added it to the pile of photos I'll be needing an explanation to that before the day was out. After looking through like 15 more albums I had a bunch of photos and a bunch of questions for my parents. I walked out of the room to see dad in the kitchen cooking up some sort of concoction.

"Hey dad if it isn't too much trouble can you tell me how you and mom met?" I asked taking a bit out of the apple that was in front of me. "Wow, what's up with you today, why are you reminiscing so much?" He asked looking over his shoulder at me. I shrugged and he sighed.

_**Gotham City  
January 1, 00:02  
16 years ago (Noah A.K.A the Calculator POV)**_

_~Man, I hate these crazy New Year's parties they always get so out of control and then when one person gets in a fight then everyone else what to be an idiots and starts fighting. I should have stayed Jack and his friends they all went to the club. I got up from the couch and made my way to the door hoping no one would stop me to talk. I reached the door in fairly quickly but it was flung open and I ended up on the ground with a head splitting headache._

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you alright?" I opened my eyes to meet the most beautiful emerald eyes looking down at me. For a second I was convinced that I had died and was talking to an angel until I noticed where I was. "Hello, are you alright?" She asked again. _

"_Yeah, sorry I just had to catch myself." I said as she helped me up. She smiled at me sheepishly and rubbed the forming bump on my forehead. "I think you need some ice for that." She said taking my hand and pulling me toward the kitchen. He hands we so small but they fit into my so perfectly. I think I'm seeing things now no girl would even stop to make sure I was alright and now the most beautiful one I've ever seen is holding my hand. She let me go when we made it to our destination and she got ice out of the fridge putting in the dish rag. "I don't know where the real rags are so this is going to have to work for now." She put the rag on huge welt on my forehead and flashed me a large smile. "There we go we'll have this puppy shrunk down to size in no time. Yeah?" I nodded and smiled back at her fixing my glasses. _

"_I'm Annalisa Jenkins." Annalisa, a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. "Noah Kuttler it's nice to meet you." We shook hands and I knew this wouldn't be the last time I would see her, I would make sure of it. "So, Noah I know this sounds like a line but do you happen to have a girlfriend?" ~_

"So you fell in love with the woman that hit you with a door?" I asked throwing away the apple core. "I sure did but as you can see it didn't work out to well." He said quickly, a little too quickly. "Are you sure or did you break up with her on purpose? Maybe to make sure she was safe, that's why you took me because you knew I would be alright." He hesitated for a bit then continued stirring the pot. "Nothing ever gets by you does it?" I shook my head and he laughed.

_**Gotham City  
August 21, 16:43(Noah POV)  
10 years ago**_

_~I think I've been waiting here for almost 3 hours now and here I thought Lex told me it was an emergency. I looked up when I saw a limo pulled up in front of me. Lex Luthor stepped out with a frown on his face. "Hello Lex you called?" I asked. I've been working undercover for him as The Calculator for some time now and thankful Annalisa is a little airheaded so she hasn't figured it out yet. She would tear me to shreds if she found out. Man that woman was a little firecracker when she wants to be but that's why I love her._

"_I'm wondering where my blue prints are for Protocol 15, you told me you would have them for me a week ago." He yelled grabbing my tie and pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry I'm almost finished with them, I'll have them to you I just don't know when." I said frowning. _

"_You know I met your wife the other day and boy she is a beauty I wouldn't mind finding one like her. I like the way her eyes sparkle when she smiles, oh and your daughter she is just a doll. It would be such a shame to have something happen to them, I mean they're just so innocent and Gotham can be such a cruel place to a mother and child." He smirked as I frowned._

"_You leave my family out of this they have nothing to do with any of this. I'll get you Protocol 15 just please don't hurt them." I yelled pushing him off of me. "The clock is ticking you have one week to get me Protocol 15 or I'll be visiting your family really soon." With that he got in his limo and sped off. I collapsed thinking about Annalisa and Nina and, I how I was going to get Protocol 15 done in time. I couldn't bear losing them because of my carelessness, which means they had to go. ~_

"You left mom so you can protect her?" I asked taking my phone out of my pocket. He nodded and gave me a small smile. "That's so sweet but at the same time it sucks, because she still loves you too but you know you can't risk her life." I said walking up beside him. "Exactly, and I took you because I knew everyone would protect you more than your mother. They were very fond of you even though they would never admit it everyone loved you." He said kissing the top of my head.

"It's been nice dad but mom is on her way to the house so we can go out for lunch, I'll come by and visit you another time, it was nice talking with you." I yelled running out of the house. I made it to moms place as soon as she got there thankfully or she would have kicked my can.

"Come on we don't want to miss our reservations Nina." Mom yelled honking the horn. I jumped in the car and we made our way to a nice restaurant. When we got there thankfully mom asked for a reservation so we didn't have to wait in the long line. "So mom while we're waiting for our food do you think you can answer few of my questions?" I asked pulling out the photos I had collected. "Sure baby fire away." She said flashing me a smile.

"Alright first photo, it's a photo of four people, I don't know two of them but the other two are my grandparents on dad's side. can you tell me who they are?" I asked handing the picture to her. "Oh there're my parents, that was the first time our families met. They died the next week in a car accident." She said giving back the photo. "Aww, were they awesome like you?" I asked looking at the photo. "Of course they were, at times they a bit strict but only because they wanted to make sure I was safe you know living in Gotham is not easy." I nodded and handed her the next photo. "Alright who is this lady that was in your wedding?" She smiled when she looked over the photo. "That's Dinah, I used to babysit her from time to time and when she got older we became good friends and even though she was young she was one of my bridesmaids." Wow mom used to babysit my mentor, that's probably when she was chosen to mentor me.

We went through the rest of the photos and just enjoyed each other's company until she had to go back to work. I decided to head to the Cave to see what the others were doing but unfortunately they were gone.

I sat down in the living room and just stared at the blank screen for a long time. "Nina you came back?" I turned around to see Kaldar smiling at me. I ran over to him and he pulled me into a hug. Oh it felt so good to be back home. "Yes, I'm back but only for four days of the week, my mom said I have to spend at least three nights at her house so she knows I'm alright." I answered playing with my hair. "That is wonderful, I am happy you were reunited with your mother I'm sure she missed you greatly." I nodded. "I'm going to head down to the beach so I don't know if you want to join me or stay here." I said shrugging. "That is very kind of you but I must return to Atlantis, it was nice to see you." I nodded and walked out of the hanger door as he Zetaed to his home.

Man I know I say this a lot but the beach always gets me with its beauty, every single time, I will never understand. I stripped down to my underwear and ran into the warm crystal clear. It's not like it matters, no one was here so I really didn't care.

**Mount Justice  
November 22, 15:15 (? POV)**

Man this girl is so hard to track down all the time she's always on the move and it pisses me off even though she's still hot. The water here looks so nice compared to the water in Gotham that place is just repulsive, turns me off. I looked over down the beach and noticed Nina splashing around in the water.

Oh man, she's going to be the death of me I just know it. I ran and hid behind of a large rock and watched her splash around for a good half hour before she got out and pulled just laid down on the sand. "Who are you?" I turned around to see a very angry looking blonde.

"I am Kyle, what's your name?" He said smiling nervously. "So what are you doing here and why are creeping on my friend over there?" She said frowning and grabbing me by my collar. "I was admiring her beauty." I laughed a bit but she just frown stayed glued to her face. The last thing I remember was that frightening psycho chic.

**Mount Justice (Nina POV)**

Oh boy out here feels so wonderful I wish it could be like this forever just calm and peaceful no one to bother me. I got up after I dried off and walked back into the Cave to see Artemis just standing in the middle of the room. "Is something wrong?" I asked walking up to her. "Nope I'm just happy to see you that's all." She said pulling me into a hug.

I returned the hug and walked to the showers. Oh man it felt so good to be back I can't wait for the others so come back, oh I should let mom curl my hair for me, she would go kuku. It's the only thing she been wanting to do since she saw me. Oh man how was I living without my wonderful mommy.


	17. Performance

I skipped Agenda and Insecurity because they focus more on Artemis and Superboy and Nina really doesn't have much to do with them. And I'd like to say sorry to all my NinaXRobin fans but this chapter is going to be following an old friend of Robin's from his Flying Grayson days. A request for my friend this one is for you Kiki . Don't worry we'll be back on track in the next chapter. Adios.

**Bruges  
December 22, 19:08 CET (Aimee POV)**

"Aimee, how'd your act go?" Ray asked smiling at me. "It was great and you're on, I'm going to head back stage I don't feel that well." I said walking into someone. "Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I said looking up at the tall person I ran into. "Don't be sorry he never looks where he's going." A girl said smiling at me.

"We're the Dangers, Diane, Dawn, Dane, Dean, and Dan, I just saw your act and it was so cool to be able to walk on a tightrope without a net and then the trapeze and live to tell the tale. You are a wonder. How long have you been in Haly's Circus?" Man she was talkative.

"It's nice to meet all of you I'm Aimee as you all heard before, and I was born here so I'm a circus girl. Unfortunately my parents didn't want me so they just left me, the whole circus been taking care of me ever since. Sorry if I'm blabbing to much I tend to share my whole life story with everyone, I'm an open book." The Dan walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. He looked so familiar but I knew there was no way he could be him.

"I'm so sorry Aimee." Dan said, I smiled and shrugged. "I didn't know them so it helps with the pain, well we have a show tomorrow and I need to rest up it was nice to meet all of you." I said walking to the train and into my room.

**Bruges  
December 22, 23:13 CET (Robin POV)**

"Wow, she got so pretty, I can't remember the last time I saw her." I said as we walked into out compartment. "Wait are you saying you know her?" Superboy said frowning at me. "We met a long time ago when I met Jack." I was hoping they didn't hear my hesitation even if they did they didn't say anything about it. "So you think that she has anything to do with these crimes because she seems to fit the description a little too well." Roy said as I pulled up the security camera footage.

"If it was her I'm sure she would need some sort of help because her alone can't do all of this, I'm not going to doubt her brain but still. Look at the footage this person has to be huge she's not even Robin's height." Artemis said.

She had a point plus knowing Aimee personally she would never do that, or would she take part in any crime. She could never keep a secret either she had one guilty conscious that always got her in trouble.

~ _**November 23, 20:29  
5 Years ago**_

"_Wow, Dick you guys did so good just now. I wish I was out there with you tonight, I got stuck with the twins." Aimee said pulling me into a hug. "It's alright I'm sure you can still wow the crowd with your awesome flips. I'm still trying my best to do your famous flips but I just can't seem to get it right." I said as we walked back stage. "Don't worry I'll be sure to show you my secret after everyone goes to bed." I couldn't help but laugh at the devious smile plastered on her face. "You know where to meet me, I'll see you later." She skipped off to her room and I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

"_You know if you like her its best to tell her now before someone else comes along." Grandpa Rick was always right but I wasn't sure if I could tell her just yet. "I will just not right now, I'm sure when the time comes I'll be ready to tell her." I said looking up at him and smiling. _

_I stayed up until I knew my parents were asleep and snuck out of the room and saw Aimee stretching. "Hey." She skipped over to me and pulled me over to the trampoline. _

"_Alight first lesson I have noticed that when sometimes when you're not comfortable with a move you hesitate and that's your biggest problem. When you do the flip you need to be relaxed, I usually thing about something that I like." She said jumping on the on the trampoline and easily did a serious of flips. "Now you try."_

_We continued to practice until we realized the sun was beginning to come up. "I think we should get to bed it's like 6 in the morning and we have a big day tomorrow or toady we're preforming for a president." I said letting out a quiet yawn. "It's the perfect time for you to do the flip; I know you can do it I believe in you." She smiled and I felt my cheeks heat up as I nodded. ~_

"Robin are you with us?" Miss. M asked putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded suited up and we made our way to the warehouse to see if we could catch this guy before the circus was closed down.

**Bruges  
December 22, 24:12 CET (Aimee POV)**

Where did I put it I can't find it anywhere? I've been looking for my costume for the next show and I, Oh, I forget to get my new outfit from Ray's room. I ran out of my room and saw Robin? What was he doing here, maybe it's because of the all the robberies that always seem to connect to Haly's Circus. I grabbed and jacket and followed him out of the city, he was with a group of others, like Red Arrow, and Superboy. I wasn't to sure who the others were but they looked pretty cool.

I kept up with them pretty considering they were all superhero and they led me to a warehouse that someone had just ran into. Maybe that's the person that's framing Haly's Circus, they made their way into the warehouse and I went on the roof looking through the glass.

All of them began to attack the man before the warehouse burst into flames. I have to get out before the roo… "Careful there's live ammo!" Someone yelled. As soon as he said that there was in explosion and the roof caved in. Oh man I'm gonna die because I was being so freakin nosy now I know why they say curiosity killed the cat. I shut my eyes waiting for an impact that never came.

"You can open your eyes, you're alright." I did what I was told and I opened my eyes to see Red Arrow looking down at me. "Hey guys, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have been here but I saw all of you guys come out of the train and curiosity got the best of me. I'm sorry I promise I'll never do it ever again." I said sheepishly smiling.

"We'll take you back you have to promise us that you won't follow us anymore you could have been seriously hurt just now." Robin said giving me a small smile. I nodded and smiled back at him before the world went dark.

_**~December 12, 12:23  
5 Years Ago**_

"_Hey, Aimee do you want to go check out the city? My parents said it was alright if we stayed together." Dick asked running up beside me. "Sure, I'll go." I slipped on my shoes and we made our way to the city of romance. Paris. "Oh my gosh, I forgot, to tell Gloria that was heading out I'll be right back Dick." I yelled running back to the train._

_When I got to Gloria's room I went to open the door but a glass breaking stopped me. "Did you not understand what I just said are you deaf Gloria?" I didn't recognize that man voice that was obvious very angry at something Gloria didn't do. "Do you know what I can do? I don't think you know. I can make your life a living hell. I can make life for you so bad that you're going t be begging me to kill you." He yelled._

"_I'm so sorry it's just I don't know if I have the heart to just kill them plus I have a horrible conscious I'm weak I wouldn't last long. Why can't you get one of your goons take them out. They have a big show in America next year, there's going to be more people than you can imagine there it would be the talk of every town everywhere." Gloria said. I could hear the fear voice and knowing her she was probably balling her eyes out. "Hmm, I like that better. You know Gloria you're a lot smarter than I take you for, but next time you want to mess around there will be consequences." He said. As so as I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, I made a B-line straight for the roof to the room. _

_The man walked out smiled with himself obviously pleased at how his conversation went with Gloria and took off before anyone could notice beside me. I climbed off of the roof and ran back to Dick who was rocking looking in the window of a candy store. "Hey sorry it took so long, you know how Gloria can get sometimes always wanting to talk." I nervously laughed and shook his head pointing to the candy store. "You wanna get some French candy?" I nodded and we ran inside buy a bag of everything for the road. _

"_I've been looking all over for you guys Haly said we'll be heading on the road in a half hour so start hurry we need to load the train." Mrs. Grayson said patting my head. Dick and I nodded and we ran back to the train with our arms filled with candy. ~_

Whoa, talk about a mega headache what happened to me last night I can't remember anything? Oh snap I slept all day long, that's so unusual. I got up and put on my uniform along with my coat and went for a walk. I saw Dan walking along the side of the train looking at the posters and he was talking to himself.

"Hey, Dan." He turned around and ran over to him. He gave me a large smile that didn't even fool me. Something was wrong with him that he didn't want me to know but I could see it in his eyes. I was always good at reading people. "Hey, Aimee how are you?" He asked as we continued to walk. "I'm great but I don't think you are. Do you want to talk about? I'm a great listener." I said giving him a small smile.

"Ah, I know you mean well but I don't want to talk about it, it's too painful to talk about right now." He said looking down at his feet. I sighed and raised his head up so he was looking at me. "How about you go show me how you did that awesome trick flip? It may not make your day but it will take your mind off of things." I said giving him the puppy dog face. He gave me a Dick Grayson smile and nodded. It was so strange but it was like in that second he looked just like my old friend Dick.

**Mount Justice  
December 23, 01:04 EST (Nina POV)**

"Wally since you already made a sandwich and your still in the kitchen you should just make another one for me just without all the extra crap you put on it." I said giving him a sweet smile. He shrugged and began making another sandwich without all the extra layers.

"So I know you were talking to Robin just now, so don't deny it. Why didn't he tell us about the mission he's on?" I asked taking a bite out of the most delicious sandwich ever made. "He didn't really clarify on why he didn't but it has to do with his past." Wally said chocking the whole sandwich. I don't think I will ever get used to seeing this boy eat because it was just so gross.

"I understand his past is a little rough but I would have been nice to know that he trust me with whatever issues he going through." I looked down at my half eaten sandwich and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You know back in Central City the fair is in town and I going to ask Miss. M to go with me but seeing as she isn't here I don't have anyone to go with." He said waving the tickets in my face.

I smiled taking on the tickets and standing up. "Yes, Wally I shall go to the fair with you but only if you buy me a funnel cake." I put my hands on my hips and took out his wallet looking through it. "You're really lucky I have enough money for a funnel cake." He said pulling me out of the Cave.

**Aimee POV**

Man, I hate having to leave places especially when the people are so nice. I opened up the door to compartment and saw the Dangers just watching. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." I said walking out and closing the door. I ran to my room and locked the door before lying down.

Oh man that was so embarrassing just now, they must think I'm such a… "Hey, Aimee can I come in?" I unlocked the door and saw Dan smiling at me. "Look if this is about what happened before I'm so sorry it's just my minds on a bunch of other things and I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry Dick." I covered my mouth before I could say anything else.

"How long have you know?" He said sitting down on the bench. "I since our walk this afternoon, I wasn't planning on telling you because obviously you're here for something a lot bigger than me." I said looking down at my feet. "Well I wish I could tell you why I'm here but you're so smart already you'll figure it out. It's nice to see you after all these years you look great and your taller than me now." He said chuckling.

"It's nice to see you too, I hope Gotham is treating you well but then again you live with Bruce Wayne so I'm sure there aren't any problems with that." I sat down and he walked over to the door. "I have to go but I'll see you later, Aimee make sure you promise me you'll stay away from Ray alright." I nodded and he waved to me and left.

Does this boy not know me; if he thinks I'm staying here he has another thing coming. I pulled out one of my older costumes and ran over to their room. I heard them talking about going to Geneva. Oh man how was I going to get there without any transportation? I heard a loud bang that pulled me out of my thoughts. I ran back to my room and waiting for them to walk by, and followed behind them.

**Geneva  
December 24, 00:37 **

After following behind them I lost them at a large building with a bunch of knocked out security guards in front. I walked in quietly and saw this purple creature typing away on a very advanced looking computer. "What are you doing in here?" I yelled as the thing. It turned around and frowned at me, I think. "Oh, what do you think you're doing little lady?" It said smirking at me. "I'm here to stop you what does it look like I'm doing?" I said putting my hands on my hips. It laughed and went back to typing.

I frowned and looked around to see if I could use something to get his attention. I found a rope and I a large hook. Maybe I can turn this into an amateur graving hook ha-ha. I tied the rope to end of the hook and threw it up on the railing above the creature man and climbed up quickly. Not to long after I saw The Boy Wonder, Superboy, Red Arrow and the others run in to save the day. Oh snap, they're the Dangers, which means Robin the Boy Wonder is Dan Danger and Dan is Dick. I'm friends with a hero! Superboy just charged in and they began all-out war, and he was draining his power? I jumped down from the railing sending a kick to his head.

"Woah, I forgot you were there kiddy." He said as his eyes glowed green. I was being pulled toward him until I felt something grab pulling me back. I was tossed beside the computer that Robin was typing on.

"Are you trying to stop it?" I asked looking down at a bunch of confusing looking words. "Trying, what are you even doing here I thought told you to say at the circus." He yelled frowning at me. "Do you not know me?" I asked pushing him out of the way and easily stopping the ray thingy. "How did you do that so easily?" He said. "Who said you were the only one that plays superhero?" He mouth fell open as the FBI walked in the room. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I said making my way back to the circus.

* * *

Dick was leaving today and I felt like crap, knowing him I wouldn't be seeing him anymore only on the news for saving people. I pulled on my costume and walked out the door into someone else. "Hey, I was just coming to tell you goodbye. It was nice seeing you again, I'm going to miss you." He said pulling me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you too, make sure when we're in town you come by and say hey please oh and make sure you tell me about the girl you have as your screen saver on your phone." I said giving him a sly smile.

* * *

**Robin POV**

"So what do you have with that girl back at the circus? I saw the way so looked at you when we were leaving." Roy asked smirking at me. "We don't have anything going on we knew each other years ago she's just an old friend, besides I have Nina back at the Cave. Speaking of Nina I was supposed to call her." I said taking out my phone and dialing her number.

"**Are you serious Dick do you know what time it is right now?"  
"I know I just wanted to call to say hey what's up but I'm guessing you were sleeping so you're angry."  
"Correct, 50 points to the obvious."  
"Come on you don't have to be so cranky I know your happy that I called you don't lie to yourself and Miss. M says hey."  
"Tell her I said hi and I will attack you later when I see you again."**

With that she hung up the phone and finally made it back to the Cave, I decided to pay a little visit to Nina's room. The manually opened the door to see her snoring away and drooling. That's what I call beautiful. I chuckled lightly and her snoring stopped as she shot out of the bed and frowned at me.

"What are you doing in my room I'm trying to sleep and I can't do that with you creeping on me Dick?" She yelled jumping back into the bed and pulling the sheets over her head. "I just wanted to see if you were still awake after I woke you up." She stuck her tongue out at me and just turned her back to me. "Goodnight Dick I'll see you in the morning." She answered.

"Technically it is morning already to that doesn't really make much sense." I said smirking at her. "Dick!" I shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Morning, I'll see you later if I wake up oh and Merry Christmas." She turned over and gave me a small smile. "Merry Christmas."


	18. Usual Suspects

**Gotham City  
December 30, 9:13 **

Oh man, as happy as I was for all the people where getting there membership for the Justice League I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. For some reason when I felt like something bad was going to happen I would get sick and not the upset stomach type sick, I'm talking about, sick to the point I couldn't leave my bed. I made sure to send a message to Dick that something big was going to happen since mom made me stay in bed.

"Nina sweetie I made you a nice hot bowl of soup for that illness you're going through, hopefully it'll just pass on by." She said giving me the bowl. "Thanks mom you're the best." She smiled and walked out of my room. I heard my phone buzzing on the dresser and hopefully it was Dick asking for my help. I picked up the phone and shook my head reading the message.

"Oh, boy I wonder how this one was going to do." I said getting up and putting on my uniform as quick as I could. I climbed to the top of the roof to see the Bio-Ship waiting for me thankfully. I would die if I had to walk all the way to the out of order phone booth.

"Whoa, Nina you look terrible, are you sure you want to go with us?" Wally said helping me to my seat beside Robin. "Yeah, I'll be fine don't worry about me." I said giving him a small smile. I looked over at Robin who took my hand in his and gave me a goofy grin. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He asked. I nodded we took off.

**Smokey Mountains  
December 30, 10:48 EST**

"Are you sure it's her?" Artemis said, I don't know if anyone else caught the hesitation in her voice, but then again, it was her sister we were talking about. Oh man did it just get cold or is it just me? Maybe I should have stayed home, but then I would have missed all the action, and it sucks to miss action.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet." I looked up and saw nothing but scrapes of the plane everywhere. There was no way any of them survived that crash, unless, they weren't on the plane to begin with. The others exited and I just sat on the Bio-Ship trying to catch myself and figure out what was so wrong. It's the Justice League, something big was going to happen and I knew exactly who was responsible for it.

"Are you alright Nina?" I looked up to see Kaldar holding his hand out for me. I nodded as he helped me up out of my seat. "I apologize for making all of you worry but something bad is going to happen to the Justice League I don't know what it is or when it's going to happen. I know if we warn them now we're going to be in trouble for coming here so I don't know what do to." I said finally taking a breath. "When we finish our work here then we will contact the Justice League and tell them to keep an eye out." He gave me a smile as Robin ran back in the Bio-Ship.

Kaldar left and he gave a friendly smile. "You know if people see that necklace on Nina Jenkins and The Ebony Fighter it might raise some questions." I touched the heart shaped necklace and smiled. My Christmas present from Dick and I haven't taken it off since he gave it to me, I don't think I ever will.

"It's not like it matters anyway all the bad guys know who I am, plus someone special gave it to me and I don't think I could ever take it off it means to much to me." I said laughing. We walked out of the Bio-Ship and I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched.

"Where are the bodies?" Superboy yelled tossing a piece of scrap metal to the side. "Here's one, and it is stunning." I looked up to see Cheshire, not really the person I wanted to see at the time.

"Oh, Nina you look awful not feeling well obviously." She said, I could hear the smirk in her venomous voice. Robin pulled me behind him and I pulled out my staff just in case there were any more people and I'm sure there were.

"I am flora not fauna; I am foliage not trees, what am I? Come on you can get this I am shrubbery not grass what am I. I…" I just can't stand to see this guy even when I was working with him he still crawled my blood.

"Ambush." Robin said, he obviously wasn't in a good mood to be seeing the Riddler. "Didn't you think we would be tipped you were on Cheshire's tail. We're tired of your interference kiddies this is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist moi." His boasting was really giving me a headache.

_Aqualad: Miss. Martian is everyone linked?  
Miss. Martian: Yes.  
Aqualad: Go!_

All of us took off in different directions and unfortunately I didn't get very far before my head started pounding again. One of the masked guys ran towards me and I didn't my best to dodge all the attacks but mine weren't so affective.

"Aww, you sick Ebony?" Riddler said snickering. I took out the guy that was in my way finally and made my way up to the Riddler. Before I got to him I was knocked all the way back to the bottom. Ow, hurts when Superboy isn't there to catch you. I got halfway up before I saw someone rushing towards me. I was going to be knocked out and something bad is going to happen because I was in the way.

Aqualad jumped in front of me and took out the guy before he could take me. "I apologize but I don't want you to get hurt." He said walking up to me. "What are you talking about?" He touched my neck and my whole body relaxed. The last thing I saw remember was being carried somewhere.

**Mount Justice  
December 30, 15:56 EST**

I woke up with the biggest headache in history and this was no joke. Everything in the room was spinning I had no clue where I was. Have to tell the Justice League about Vandal he's planning something. I only say Red Arrow, he looked like he was waiting for someone or something. "Hey Frowns do you know where everyone went?" I asked walking up to him.

"They just left, I thought you went with them?" I frowned at him as he began to fidget. Something was so wrong but I couldn't figure out what it was. "What is problem, what are hiding that you don't want me to know about?" He smirked as the Zeta Tubes transported someone in. The one someone that shouldn't even be here, Vandal Savage.

"Ah, Nina I was wondering when I would be seeing you again. I have missed your random visits at the mansion." He said patting my head. "What are you doing here, leave now before I call the League I'm not afraid to." I said pulling up my holographic computer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Actually it would be nice to call them here it would make my job a whole lot easier, right Roy?" He laughed and I finally clicked. All this time Frowns has been harassing everyone so much about this so called mole and he's been the mole the whole time. I have to find a way out of here and to the others before I'm knocked out again.

"Oh man my head, it feels so…" I fell to the ground and closed my eyes hoping they were falling for my horrible acting skills. "Do you think we should take her or leave her here?" Frowns said. I felt someone pick me up and I was being carried. "Take her to the room I'm sure she'll just think we were just a dream." Savage said. I was put on the bed and as soon as I heard the door close I pulled out my phone and called Dick.

"**Nina this is kind of a bad time right now."  
"I don't care there is a serious dilemma here at the Cave and you won't believe me but Vandal Savage is here. You and the others need to get here like ASAP."  
"Nina are you sure you weren't dreaming, I mean you couldn't even stand up straight earlier today."  
"Dick, I know what I saw, now hurry up and get over here before he leaves, I think they're heading to the Watchtower. Red Arrow is the mole that's why he's been so hung up on us trying to pin the blame on Artemis, M'gann, and Superboy."  
"Nina, can you please just go back to sleep I think you really need it."  
"Dick, I'm not tired you have to believe me, your acting just like those people in movies that don't believe the person that is always right. Please."  
"Alright but we're in the middle of something right now so as soon as we're finished I promise we're rush to the Cave."  
"Thank you so much I'll see you later." **

I climbed back into my bed and pulled the sheets over my head hoping to block out the light that was hurting my head. I hope they get here soon before Savage leaves, or the Team will have my head. I turned over and took a picture off of my desk and stared at it. It was the first time I had ever met Dick, dad made us take a picture together because he was my only friend. I know it sound pretty upsetting but it was true. He was the only person that actually stopped to talk to me while I was attending Gotham Academy. I put the picture under my pillow and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.That was the first time I had ever dreamt about my mother and father together again. We were all a happy family for the first time in years and as much as I knew it wasn't real I kept replaying it in my head. The happiness and warmth of having people you love around you all the time, always having your back, and are always there to love you.


	19. Auld Acquaintance

I'm sorry to tell my fans this sad and depressing news but this is the last chapter in The Black Hunter, but not to fear there is going to be a sequel coming us soon and you will meet some new and improved characters. I hope you enjoyed the short story of Nina Jenkins. :)

**Mount Justice  
December 31, 7:16 EST**

I had been waiting in my room for the others to get back but no one was there, they probably didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe myself if I could how could Frowns betray us like that? It just doesn't make sense.

* * *

**Robin POV**

I wonder where Nina is. I can't believe she would even think that Roy was the mole, he's been one of the most loyal team members even if he did have a bit of an attitude. But that's just Roy being Roy.

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories but one thing has not changed." Aqualad said as his smile fell. "Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside Intel on us." I glanced back at the others who shrugged.

"Yes but at least we know it's not any of us." Wally said as we walking into the training area. "You're correct the mole was Red Arrow." Batman said pulling up his photo on the computer. Nina was telling the truth, but how could that be it just doesn't make any sense. How, Why would he do that to us?

* * *

**Nina POV**

I ran out of my room when I heard Wally's loud ass voice and saw everyone standing in the training room. They all looked at me as Batman zetaed away.

_Aqualad: Nina where have you been?  
Nina: I was in my room Roy he's the mole but he didn't mean to be the mole and the League oh something's wrong so very wrong.  
Robin: Just calm down we're going to figure everything out.  
Aqualad: Something is not right, Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, Ebony, see if you can get Tornado back online the rest with me to find Ro… Red Arrow._

The others ran off and looked over at the shutdown Red Tornado, he was trying to tell us something but he couldn't. "Robin, why do you think that Tornado just shut down randomly?" I asked look over at him.

"I'm not sure why he would, what are you thinking?" I looked back at Tornado and sighed. "I think he was trying to tell us something but he was being interrupted. Savage must have done something to him or the while League while you guys were gone. I'm just speaking logically here, what if he's programmed to shut down when he knows he's being used as a threat." I looked at the others who were just starting at me wide-eyed. "I'm very smart for someone of my age you know." Wally chuckled as Zatanna looked up at Tornados room.

"I have a thought, Tornado has a human body up in his room, maybe we can transfer it to the android." She said. I nodded as she brought his android body down and we began to work on the download.

**Recognized Black Canary 13**

"Hey guys, wanted to check in see how you're handling the… What are you doing to Red?" She yelled. Whoa talk about a split personality. "It's not as bad as it looks trust me." Wally yelled.

_Download Complete._

"Team get out of the cave now!" I jumped at his sudden outburst and looked back at a very pissed off Canary. She was going to scream I just know it. She opened her mouth and her world famous Canary's cry rang through the air. I covered my ears and was lifted off the ground and out of the shock zone. "Don't worry I got you." Zatanna said putting me down on the other side of the room. I looked over at Canary who was knocked out in a large bubble of knockout gas.

"Black Canary attacked us?" The others walked over to her unconscious body and I made my way over to Tornado's android helping him up. "Black Canary is the least of our problems we must abandon the cave." He said. "Alright sphere this is you we have to move fast befo…" The zeta beam cut my words.

**Recognized Icon 20  
Doctor Fate 17  
Captain Marvel 15**

We took off out of the Cave before they were beamed into the cave, thankfully. "That was way to close." I said sighing. "Stay off your radios, let the Supercycle track Superboy instruct her to mask all signals, we cannot allow the League to track us." Tornado said. I pulled my phone out and threw it knowing there was a tracking device in it. Batman can't fool me I know every phone he gives me has a tracking device.

"Right of course just one question. WHY IS THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AFTER US?" Wally yelled. I knew the answer to that question, Vandal Savage.

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow must have been his means his method was something Savage referred to as Starro Tech." Red said. "Oh my gosh the little chips that Batman has." I said gasping. "Correct."

"This Starro Tech, it worked on superpowered human's four flavors of alien, an android, even Doctor Fate beating all of you without a fight." Robins said glancing back at Tornado. "Indeed a remarkable achievement one not easily encountered."

I wonder where he got the Staro Tech from seeing how it's not human he's working with alien technology. The Light is working with alien technology to take control of the League and possible the rest of the world.

**The Watchtower  
December 31, 23:16 EST**

This is freakin awesome we snuck into the Watchtower without being detected, I think. We all made out way over to Robin who was clicking away on his holographic computer like always.

_Robin: Savage shouldn't know we're here.  
Aqualad: Move out._

I followed Robin and Superboy as they took out Hawkman. I was told not to be seen seeing how i would probably be killed in a battle right now, so I stayed close to the shadows until I was thrown to the ground. "Hello, I was not expecting you to punch me so hard." I said as Wonder Woman ran toward me. I dodged her punches and threw a smoke bomb at her hoping to slow her down but of course it didn't. WW kept throwing punches left and right until she finally knocked me into the wall and man did it hurt.

I coughed felling the metallic taste of blood in mouth. I would hate to her enemy because I think she just paralyzed me.

_Robin: Nina are you alright?  
Nina: I'm in pain I think I have a few bruised ribs I'm trying to get up but I don't think I'll be able to for a while.  
Robin: I'll be there in a minute.  
Nina: Forget me I'll be fine just _finish_ what you were doing._

I got up slowly and went helped Rocket subdue Wonder Woman. "Are you alright you don't look too well?" She asked as I fell to the ground. "I'll be fine please don't worry yourself." I gave her a small smile and stretched out my body feeling nothing but pain. "Come on." We ran back to the main room to see Savage and Klarion disappearing through a portal. Oh fadoodle the bad guys always get away before we can catch them.

**Happy New Year Justice League**

Aww that is too cute and it's playing music, I wonder if the cave is doing this as well. "It's about time they kissed." I said looking over the M'gann and Superboy who were also busy kissing. Wow, is this some sort of tradition, if it is I need to find Robin. I looked over at Robin and I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. He was kissing Zatanna, and here I thought he liked me.

I ran out of the room and graciously found Zeta Beams. I pulled off the heart shaped necklace and threw it on the ground. I need my mother like now.

**Gotham City  
January 1, 00:04**

I walked into the quiet house to see my mother on the couch with a glass of wine and a very angry look on her face. I completely forgot that I just left the house without telling here, I am in so much trouble. "Why didn't you call?" Mom said staring at the blank T.V. "Look mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was leaving and I'm sorry that I didn't call you it's just so many things were going on and I'm sorry to say this but I wasn't thinking of you." I yelled sitting down beside here.

"Alright what's bothering you so much?" She asked putting down the empty glass and playing with my hair. "So you know Dick? Of course you do I talk about him all the time. Well anyway here I thought we had something going, he said he would wait until I was ready because he asked me to be his girlfriend and I was obeying your "wait till your 16 law". But tonight it was like he didn't care anything about me. Apparently there's this tradition that the League has where you kiss your partner on New Years and I'm thinking oh I'm going to get to kiss Dick and I turn around to see him and Zatanna sucking each other's face off. Oh how could I be so stupid why would he want me when he has Zatanna." I said putting my face in my hands.

"Oh, baby don't worry about him. How about you let me give you a makeover and don't kill me for saying this a haircut. It's always the best way to get over a boy, start over nice and fresh beginning with a new look." She said walking in the kitchen and grabbing the scissors.

"I could never cut my hair you know how much I love it." I said pulling on my long ponytail. "I'm not going to cut it really short just like a little pass your shoulders and we could add some nice curls to it. Maybe we can even add some highlights to your hair give it a nice brown glow to it." I sighed and gave me a large smile. "Fine it's not like I have to look good for anyone anymore." I said letting go of my hair.

**Mount Justice  
January 5, 15:34 EDT**

"Hey, M'gann long time no see." I yelled pulling her into a hug. "I know I love your new look, whoever made you cut your hair is my idol." I laughed and looked down at my hot pick toe nails. I'm not going to lie mom did a pretty good job fixing me up and as upset as I was before I loved the way I looked. "You know everyone has missed you some much, Robin hasn't stopped talking about you since your mom declaired the vacation." I shrugged as she giggled. "Well yuo know my mom she can be very scary sometimes."

"Oh Nina don't you look stunning." I turned around to see Black Canary and Green Arrow walking over to us. "Thank you." I smiled at her and Arrow. "I have a quick question for you Canary. Do you think you can train me and not like our daily training I'm talking the hard stuff? After recent events I feel like I need a new start and learning how to become a better fighter is just the beginning. Oh and I also want to give you back your outfit, as much as I love it I think it's time for the return of the Black Hunter."


End file.
